The Beginning of the End
by CrypticScripts
Summary: [PostOotP] [HarryTonks] Can Tonks help Harry and train him? How has he fallen for her? What happens when the Dark Lord overcomes the blood protections at the Dursleys? What if the saviour of the world dies at the hands of the Dark Lord? [ABANDONED]
1. The Long Road Home

**The Beginning of the End

* * *

**

Summary – Sixth Year at Howarts. Voldemort manages to overcome the blood protection at the Dursleys. Harry & Tonks have fallen in love. They are placed under the Fidelius Charm and traing ensues. Harry is a Metamorphmagus. But during an outing, the Dark Lord attacks. What happens when Harry is hit with the Killing Curse? Powers increase. And is Sirius really dead?

Pairings – H/T, R/Hr, N/L, C/G.

Rating – R.

Caregory – Romance/Action/Adventure.

Spoilers – SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP.

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Long Road Home

The Weasleys and rest of the Order members stood still till the Dursleys were no longer visible. Each one of them were in there own worlds seemingly aware of nothing else. But one thing that everyone of them had in common was the concern on their faces. Earlier they had put up brave fronts while regarding the Dursleys, but now the worried expressions on their faces would easily lead one to doubt their sanity.

But nothing was wrong about these people. They were not concerned about the weather or other mundane things. They were concerned about the mental health of a certain individual. This person was the one making the faces of these people marred with worry. This person was Harry Potter.

For many people, he may have been the Boy-Who-Lived. He may have been the one to survive a Killing Curse. He may have been who defeated the most evil Dark Lord till date when he was merely a year old. But for them, he was just, plain Harry. He was loved by these people not for what he was, but because how he was. A good-natured human being who cared for everyone.

The women - Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks almost had tears in their eyes. The men - Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Remus Lupin all looked sad. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was his usual gruff self, his magical eye spinning in all directions scanning the crowds for any sign of danger.

They waited like this for almost ten minutes when at last the silence was broken by Moody in his gruff voice.

"Molly, Arthur we should get going".

As one, everyone woke up from their respective trances and hurried to get home.

* * *

The ride from King Cross to Little Whinging was spent in a silent manner. The Dursleys, being terrified of the warnings given by the Order members, were silent, though fuming internally. Harry sat with his cousin Dudley and his owl cage in the back seat while his aunt Petunia sat in the front besides uncle Vernon who was driving the car. Harry would have laughed madly at the expressions on their faces had he been in the mood to do so.

Recently, his godfather, the infamous Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil of Mystery situated in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort had tricked Harry to believe that his godfather was trapped in the building and so Harry with five of his friends had gone there to rescue him. As it turned out later that this was just a trap to lure Harry there so that Lord Voldemort could kill him. So instead of saving his godfather, Harry had to be saved by the Order. Sirius had joined the battle and was duelling his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. But during this Bellatrix had struck him with a curse and he had gone flying through the Veil which was behind him.

This may not have been much of a concern for anyone except Harry. This was because he blamed himself for the death of his godfather. Everyone kept telling him that he was not to blame. Part of him agreed that this was true. But the other part would not agree. He was grieving the death of the only real family he had. His parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort when he was just a year old. The rest of his life was spent with the Dursleys and a small part at the Weasleys. The Dursleys for that matter had never treated him like family. They hated him for being '_abnormal_'. The Weasleys on the other hand treated him like their own family and he was grateful for that. But they would never be like his real family.

When he had met Sirius, he had felt that he was meeting someone who cared for him and Sirius had proved this by caring for him. He was pleased that he had met his godfather who almost sufficiently filled the void of his parents. He was someone whom he could turn to and not feel ashamed by it. Sirius was the parent he had always wanted to have. But now the void was back in place after he had lost Sirius.

They finally arrived at No. 4, Privet Drive and Vernon parked the car in the driveway. Harry was jerked through his musings as everyone filed out of the car. Vernon opened the boot of the car and Harry heaved his trunk out. Once inside the house, he carried his trunk up to the smallest bedroom, his cell he reminded himself, and settled himself on the bed. He removed some random clothes from the trunk and got changed and decided to just lay still.

* * *

Tonks, Lupin and Moody decided to escort the Weasleys to the Burrow. After reaching the house, the children rushed with their trunks to their respective rooms and the elders sat around the kitchen table. After some time Arthur and Moody went outside to the shed to discuss some Ministry matters and Molly went up to her room to get settled. Remus and Tonks settled in comfortable silence once again. The loss of Sirius had hit both of them hard. Lupin had lost his best friend once again and Tonks had lost her favourite cousin.

"How will Harry hold out, Remus?", Tonks finally broke in.

When Remus saw her, she had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were blood-shot. He gave her a wry smile and replied, "As good as can be expected."

"This is not fair for him."

"I know."

Silence fell once again as each one was immersed in their respective thoughts. Tonks began pondering on the events since the day she had met him. She had seen him during his first year when she was in her seventh. At that time he looked like the scrawny little kid lost in an unknown environment, which was not far from the truth. When she had seen him last year he did not look anything like it. He did not look scrawny or little anymore. Years of playing Quidditch had made him quite the looker. She was sure that he must be having quite nice muscles under the baggy second-hand clothes that he wore.

Part of her felt like she had known him all these years and her heart belonged to him. Why she felt this she had no idea. She had this feeling since the day she had come to retrieve him. Whenever she had met him during the previous year her feelings had been the same. She had dated many boys till now but none of them made her feel so. She chastised herself for thinking this. She was older than him and not young to have a silly crush on him. But she wondered whether this was indeed a crush or was it more. _Stop it_ she ordered herself, _He is younger than you_. She didn't want to be the one corrupting a minor. _But he is only six years younger_ another voice said. Now she felt she had lost it. If she kept arguing with herself she would become barmy. She had to admit to herself that she never thought of him as the saviour of the world or the boy-who-lived. To her he was just Harry; 'her Harry'. _Wait a minute. Since when did he become 'her' Harry?_

Remus had been watching her for some time now as she debated with herself. As she came to the end of her argument she couldn't keep the blush that graced her cheeks. She tried to cover it using her metamorphmagus skills but the damage was done. Remus had seen the redness and began chuckling to himself.

She glared at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You", he replied between fits of laughter. "You like him, don't you?"

She once again felt the redness creep to her cheeks but managed to control it better this time.

"What are you talking about?", she retorted angrily.

"You know something? Sirius was at least correct about one thing in his life."

"And what's that?"

"You've got it bad."

Tonks was now so horrified that she was gaping like a fish. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but was unable to form any sentences. At last she gathered her remaining courage and glared at him.

"One word Remus and I will show you what exactly an auror can do."

Remus held up his hands in silent resignation. The kitchen door opened and Molly entered and began bustling to make preparations for dinner, effectively ending the argument. Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Except some mundane conversations here and there, the mood was quite sombre. Tonks, Remus and Moody excused themselves after dinner, thanked Molly for the wonderful meal and returned to their respective homes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was seated at his desk in his office. Fawkes, his phoenix was sitting on his perch and trilling softly. As he sat pondering on the events of the previous year, he couldn't stop but feel guilty for the death of Sirius. He wondered whether not keeping secrets from Harry would have been beneficial. He knew Harry would go to extreme ends to save people whom he cared. But at the same time he had to wonder whether letting Severus Snape teach Occlumency to Harry was a good decision. The bitterness between Harry and Snape was not unknown. He had hoped that Snape would set aside his childhood grudge against James, Harry's father, and teach him properly. But the result had not been achieved. _Alas_, he thought, _Too many mistakes for an old man to make_. He had to admit that despite Harry's young age, he was more matured than anyone he had known. He only hoped that the trust between them had not been damaged too much to repair. He vowed never to keep secrets from Harry again. Unfortunately for him, this came a little too late. Looking around the office, he saw the various artefacts that he had spent many hours repairing. He only hoped that he never again stepped to the receiving end of the young man's wrath. He also wondered whether staying aloof from him was a good choice.

He was brought out of his musings by a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in."

Professor Minerva McGonagall entered the office with a worried expression on her face.

"Ah… Minerva, to what do I owe this visit?" Albus asked gesturing her to sit.

"Albus, its Harry. Do you think its best to send him to live with _those_ things?"

He sighed. "Minerva, unfortunately that is the safest place for him to stay."

"But Albus, we can surely…"

"I am doing what I can Minerva. I know that is not the best place for him to stay at the moment, but it is the _safest_ place for him to stay. I have also arranged for Order members to keep a close eye on him. Also I have given him my word that I will not be keeping any more secrets from him."

She snorted at this. "You were a little too late I believe.", she said looking at his possessions.

"I am afraid that is indeed true.", he said his eyes twinkling merrily.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter. Ah… Severus please take a seat."

Severus Snape, the potions master entered and sat at the other seat in front of the desk.

"Any news, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is currently… unwell. His physical condition from that encounter at the ministry is improving. But he is very weak. Apparently, possessing Potter has greatly hampered his strength.", Snape reported.

"Good, good. Anything else?"

"He may question my loyalty once again. Since majority of his inner circle is currently in Azkaban, a raid on the prison once he gets well can be expected. Other than that, he has ordered others to start recruiting new members. The school may even held spies in the form of students. He doesn't mark the younger ones, but any help inside the school will be welcome."

The Headmasters expression became grave. "We will discuss this further when everyone is present. For now, we must rest. Good night, Severus, Minerva."

The two professors rose and started for the door. After Snape had gone through, Minerva waited for a moment, her hand on the handle as she turned around and said, "Take care of him Albus. He needs us now. He may be the one to end the war, but don't use him as a weapon. Think of him as a person who has his own life and feelings. He is young but you must make him strong. He depends on us Albus. You have to rebuilt his damaged trust. Only then this war can be truly won. Take care of him."

Albus nodded solemnly as she left his office.

* * *

Tonks apparated back to her apartment that night and changed into her pyjamas. She had kept wondering about the conversation she had with Remus. Did she really feel that way for Harry. Did she really like him or was it lust. She cancelled the second alternative immediately. She had so many men to lust upon, then why only Harry triggered her feelings. She was unable to get these thoughts out of her head as she went to sleep that day dreaming about a boy with emerald green eyes and unruly, raven black hair.

* * *

Harry woke up about midnight drenched in cold sweat. _Another nightmare_, he thought gloomily. Hedwig had gone for her usual nightly wanderings. Once again he had seen Sirius falling through the Veil as he had fallen that day. He had been unable to get more than a few hours of sleep every night since that dreadful day. Nightmares of Sirius falling through the Veil were becoming usual these days and he usually woke up more than once from them. Others such as Cedric dying and Voldemort's rebirth also made guest appearances.

_Why did I have to be so stupid_, he asked himself for the umpteenth time since that day. _Why couldn't I have agreed with Hermione?__Why didn't I check the mirror first?_, he berated himself. _I am sorry Sirius. Please forgive me. Please comeback Sirius. I am sorry._ The Dursleys hadn't bothered to call him for dinner that evening and he wondered if any of the warnings given by the Order would be considered by them. Why did his life had to be like this? Why couldn't he just be normal like everyone else? Why did he have to be the one to save the world from a stupid egotistical megalomaniac? _Because only you can do it. You have the power to do it. The power to vanquish the Dark Lord. The Power the Dark Lord knows not…_ Harry cried himself to sleep that night.

The following morning Harry woke up little late feeling refreshed but very hungry. Fortunately he didn't have any more nightmares last night and he slept peacefully for once. Hedwig had still not returned. He showered quickly and went down to get some breakfast. He saw that his aunt had already prepared breakfast and Vernon and Dudley were already seated and inhaling their dishes. He helped himself to some toast and bacon while none of his relatives paid any attention to him. Once finished he got up to wash the plates and carried them to the sink. The time passed during breakfast in silence was more than agreeable to him. After finishing he returned to his room to see Hedwig sitting at his table and cleaning her snowy feathers. She hooted softly after seeing him. He gave her some owl treats and filled her water dish. She hooted her thanks and began nibbling on the treats.

Harry sat on his bead watching his faithful friend. She had always stayed with him for the past 5 years. He remembered the joy he felt after Hagrid had bought her for his eleventh birthday. The friendly half-giant was his first friend in the wizarding world. Hedwig was by far the most beautiful owl he had ever seen. Once she finished eating he held out his hand to her and she flew over to him. He began stroking her lovely feathers as she hooted to show her approval.

"You are beautiful girl", he said to her.

She puffed out her chest dramatically in pride as he chuckled slightly. He began thinking once again about his life as he kept stroking her feathers. He knew he didn't have any real family but he had plenty of friends, loyal friends that would throw their lives for him. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna were only a few of the many who stood by him and accompanied him to the DoM. He could also count the rest of the DA members who would stand by his side. His life had not been perfect, but the recent years had been good to him. He held out his hand again towards the cage and Hedwig flew to cage to rest.

He opened up his trunk once again and decided to go over the happening of the previous year. He had to learn from his past mistakes so that at least the he wouldn't repeat them in the future. He knew the contents of the dreaded prophesy now and thought that any errors that can be avoided should be avoided. He decided to read the journal he had maintained since last years holidays when he was left alone.

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first story is out people. A gift on Boxing Day. Constructive criticsm is welcome. Please review. 


	2. Ponderings

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ponderings

Harry was making his way through the journal he had maintained since a year ago. Due to the rise of Voldemort, he was cut off for a large part of the summer holidays from the wizarding world. His only company was his faithful companion Hedwig. Hence he had decided to maintain the journal. At first he wanted to maintain a dairy. But after the disastrous encounter with Tom Riddle's diary, he decided a journal would be more than enough. Whenever he would feel alone, he would note down his thoughts and feelings in the journal. He read about how he would wander around Little Whinging scavenging newspapers in the bins looking for news, his daily squabbles with the Dursleys, how his friends were held from telling him everything in their letters and how he felt alone and uncared.

He reached the entry when the dementors had attacked him and Dudley. He shivered at the memory. That Um-_bitch_ woman had admitted sending those foul things after him last summer to get him expelled. He had even received his expulsion letter for the use of underage magic and they were going to destroy his wand. He remembered getting Arthur Weasley's owl telling him that Dumbledore was moving strings at the ministry. He remembered the relief he felt when he received the second letter from the ministry telling him that he was suspended instead of expelled. He remembered the howler his aunt had received but couldn't understand its meaning.

He remembered how the advanced guard had come to take him to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones had all volunteered to come and get him. At first he was very stiff and didn't speak much to anyone. But as time wore on he became good friends with everyone. He remembered how Tonks had helped him pack his trunk. She was by no means ugly but he was certain that she hid her real appearance. He was attracted to her. _Who wouldn't?_,he thought. He felt heat rise to his cheeks at this thought.

_Do I really like her that way?_, he thought. He had to admit to himself that he was attracted to her.

_But so were you attracted to Cho_, a voice said inside his head.

_But Cho was different. She was with me because I reminded her of Cedric_, he countered. _Tonks has never treated me differently just because I have this bloody scar. She has always been a good friend to me_.

This was indeed the truth. She wasn't like the other girls goggling at his scar. She acted around him like all those who knew who he really was. He realised that this was what he had always wanted in his life, that everyone treats him like a normal person and not like a celebrity.

_And now you want her to be more than your friend?_, the voice said again.

Harry again felt his cheeks reddening at the thought.

_Yes, but I don't want to lose her friendship. If she will like to be more than friends with me, I would be more than happy_.

_Like she would even consider anyone like you_, the voice said sarcastically.

Harry's mood changed at this thought. He remembered how sad he was when Dumbledore said that Tonks had to spend some time in St. Mungo's hospital. He was afterwards informed that she was recovered fully and no lasting damage had been done. He also remembered how happy he felt at the train platform when he saw everyone but most of the happiness had come due to seeing her in good condition.

He checked the clock to see that it was time for lunch and decided to head down. After a light meal during which he was left to his own measures by his aunt, he headed back to his room. He was quite pleased that the Dursleys were most of the time ignoring him, but another thought quickly crossed his mind. _This was going to be a long summer_.

He once again sat on his bed pondering over the entries in his journal. His fifth year was by far the worst year of his life. Between the torture by Umbridge upto the death of Sirius, not many things had gone his way. The DA and his friends support were the only things that had kept him going.

His mind wandered back to the hearing at the ministry. He remembered how he was treated by that idiot Fudge. Amelia Bones had atleast been impartial and so he was cleared of all charges. His thoughts carried on like this for the rest of the afternoon while he was reviewing his journal. He wondered briefly how his thoughts would wander off to other realms as Tonks came in the picture.

_I am definitely attracted to her_, he thought. _And this is going to kill me_.

He wondered how on earth he was going to behave in front of her. He could bloody well face old _Snakeface_ and his Death Eaters but he would be damned if he could talk with girls properly or understand them. He knew one day he would have to talk about his feelings to someone and he fervently hoped that _that_ someone was Tonks.

_One day the Gryffindor in me will wake up and I will talk to her about my feelings_, he promised to himself.

The other thing he thought was the state in which the wizarding world would be right now. He had heard that after Fudge had made an announcement stating the official return of Lord Voldemort, the community was in an uproar. People were blaming Fudge for discrediting the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore. He status had gone from a _deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he is a tragic hero_ to the _saviour of the world_ all over again. He did not care about Fudge any more than he cared about the Dursleys. But he understood that since Fudge was the Minister of Magic, his removal may very well lead to the downfall of the system. And knowing Voldemort, he wouldn't think twice about attacking blindly or placing one of his Death Eaters to replace Fudge.

He decided that he needed to talk to Dumbledore about this matter. The Headmaster had given his word that he would not keep things from Harry. Maybe his status and Dumbledore's intervention would help stabilize the condition. He had often wondered if his status would do something useful for once. Now he had the chance to see if it would make a difference.

Thoughts of Voldemort had brought him back to the most dreadful part of the previous year. Dumbledore had told him the prophesy, the prophesy that marked his fate. The words of the prophesy were ringing bells inside his head.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_… _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_… _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_…'

A rational part of his mind told him that this was indeed to be expected. Voldemort had come after him so many times until now that he had surely wondered why indeed the Dark Lord was being a stubborn git. _Surely he wasn't that stupid_, he thought to himself. _But you can't be too certain about it_. He chuckled to himself at this thought.

The full meaning of the prophesy was not clear to him, but the essence was. He was born to defeat the most evil Dark Lord on the earth. If this was not enough then there was no one else who could do so except him which meant that he couldn't die without killing him or else the rest of the world would suffer. He wondered briefly how he had managed to survive all these years. He surely had a lot of help without which he doubted he could have lived this long.

He wondered whether he could twist Fudge's arm with Dumbledore's help to get advantage over the situation. He could get a waiver over the Law of Restriction of Underage Magic. If he could practice magic then atleast he would be prepared the next time the psychotic idiot and his gang attacked him.

_Great Potter_, he thought, _now you are making fun of the evilest person on this planet_.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was sitting in his office thinking about the happenings of the past few days. His greed to save his own arse and discredit Dumbledore and Harry had backfired tremendously. Now he wondered whether the people would stop anything less than feeding him to the dementors.

He realised that he had made unforgivable errors in his judgement so far and was repenting it already. Seeing You-Know-Who with his own eyes had scared the living daylights out of him. The Dark Lord had come barging directly in the Ministry building and no one had the knowledge about this. If it weren't for Dumbledore and his Order and Harry and his friends then most probably there wouldn't have been a Ministry building left to be seen.

After Dumbledore had explained to him the events occuring in the Ministry he was filled with horror that the security had been compromised so easily. He also wondered if he could repair the damage he had caused during the previous year.

Finally he decided that he would have to talk to Dumbledore about the situation. He made a resolve to never repeat his foolish mistakes or fall for greed. Even if he had to step down as the Minister, he would gladly do so if it would be the best for the wizarding society.

* * *

Remus was sitting at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix worrying about Harry. He remembered the elation he felt when he had seen Sirius a couple of years ago. When Sirius was arrested for betraying the Potter's and killing Peter and a street full of twelve muggles, the sadness he had felt for the loss of his best friends was tremendous. He never had believed that Sirius would ever betray them but the circumstantial evidence was enough to send him to Azkaban. Thus when he had seen Sirius alive and well he had felt the friendship reestablish between them.

He realised that his sorrow was nothing in comparison to what Harry must be feeling now. He still remembered how happy Harry had been when Sirius had asked him in his third year if Harry would like to live with him. But the happiness had been short lived. Moony had struck a deadly blow and Peter had escaped to join and resurrect Voldemort. Remus still hadn't forgiven himself for that night and still felt that he was the cause of Harry's sadness.

He realised that he should be there for Harry now when nothing was left. He still had to repay the love given by his friends to an outcast such as himself. He would well be damned if he would leave Harry now. He knew how Harry must have been feeling. The guilt would surely be overwhelming.

He finally decided that he would pay Harry a visit in a couple of days.

* * *

Molly Weasley was sitting in the parlour of the Borrow deep in thought. She didn't even realise when Arthur had entered the room and closed the door behind him. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped up in shock.

"Oh, Arthur its you. How was you day dear?", she asked when she realised who he was.

"My day was fine Molly dear, but are you alright. You seem to be a little shaken."

"I'm fine Arthur. Its just that… ", she trailed off looking elsewhere.

"Are you worrying about Harry?", he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I hope he will be alright."

"Oh Arthur, why does everything happen to him? Why can't he ever lead a normal life?"

"I don't know Molly. I could never understand how someone who has gone through so much in his short life and yet be so caring and selfless."

"That he is Arthur. I only hope Albus removes him from that horrid relatives of his as early as possible. I cannot imagine how he will deal with this loss while staying there."

"Me too Molly, me too."

* * *

Tonks' day till now had not been a pleasant one. Thrice she had been caught daydreaming by Shacklebolt and was severly reprimanded. When asked what was so important that she was thinking about, she was unable to answer. _Well ofcourse. How was I going to tell him that I was dreaming about Harry?_ She decided that her job was suffering and this was all due to Harry. _I am going mad thinking about him_.

_One day you are going to be a heart-breaker, Harry Potter_, she sighed.

* * *

After going through his journal, Harry realised that he would have to think about two things immediately. One was his talk with Professor Dumbledore and the other was how he was going to express his feelings for Tonks. He was sure that the first one would be a piece of cake. The second on the other hand was anything but easy. In fact he wondered whether facing old Tom would be an easy task. _At the most he would kill me_. But with Tonks he was not certain of his fate. He remembered Dumbledore's words. _There are things much worse than death_. He decided to cross the bridge when it came to that. For now he needed to think about his talk with Dumbledore.

He decided to write to Dumbledore requesting to meet him. He removed a piece of parchment, quill and an ink-bottle and spread them on his desk. After thinking for a while on how to phrase the letter, he realised that he could not give any details. So he scribbled a simple note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Everything is okay. The Dursleys are behaving. Please come to visit me when you have time. I have a certain matter to discuss with you._

_Harry Potter_.

Rolling the parchment, he sealed it with candle wax and went over to Hedwig's cage. She seemed to wait in anticipation to carry the letter.

"Feel up to little journey girl?", he asked her.

She hooted her approval and he chuckled at her enthusiasm. She held out her leg so that he could tie the letter to it. He carried her to the window and set her into the sky. He watched her small form disappear out of sight and retreated to his bed. He continued to skim through the journal waiting for sleep to gain control.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over some parchments when Hedwig soared through the window and landed on the desk. She immediately stuck out her and hooted at him to remove her burden. Albus removed the letter and watched as she again flew out of the window. He read the letter quickly and wondered what Harry wanted to discuss with him.

_Atleast he is willing to talk to me_, he thought.

He jotted a quick note saying that he will be there tomorrow afternoon at 2 pm and asked Fawkes to deliver it.

* * *

Harry was brought out of his reverie by a burst of flames that heralded the arrival of Fawkes. He was on his feet in an instance, wand in hand and a curse on the tip of his toungue. His heartbeat calmed only when he heard the soft trilling of the phoenix. He chuckled at his paranoia.

_Moody must be rubbing on me_, he thought.

He read the note and was pleased to see that the headmaster was coming to visit him. Tomorrow he would see if his fame would be of any use.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter – Meetings with Remus and Dumbledore. Readers please review. 


	3. Meeting with Dumbledore and a Plan

Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to hkanekar (HK), wowsergirl (Lizzie), nightstone131302 (nightstone), Nutty Albus, Silverscale, loopy dane, Egyptian Flame, atlantis-rob (Rahl), HermioneGreen, darkdanny (Daniel Senger) and Flaming Tsunami for being my first 11 reviewers. Special thanks to HK for posting the first one (I practically forced him). Special gifts: Hugs to the guys and Kisses to the gals. **See note below.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Meeting with Dumbledore and a Plan 

The next morning came early for Harry. After a fitful night in which he was awakened twice by nightmares, he realized that he may as well wake up now. He checked the clock on his desk to see it was only 5:30 am. One good thing was that he had not received any visions from Voldemort from that day at the ministry. His sleep was instead haunted by the various nightmares. Sirius made a regular appearance along with Cedric; both had their own special nightmares. The others were hybrid ones where his friends would be killed or tortured by the Dark Lord. He decided to ask Professor Dumbledore what Voldemort was up to and why he wasn't receiving any visions.

He scrambled out of bed to get ready for the day. After a quick shower, he decided to go through the remaining entries in the journal to pass the time and to see if he could get anything more to tell Dumbledore. After an hour of perusing through the entries he went down to have breakfast. The Dursleys totally ignored him once again and he vowed to thank the Order for scaring the hell out of them. He ate up a light snack and once again went up to his room to browse the journal.

He kept reading for a couple of more hours but the lack of sleep caught up with him forcing him to doze off.

* * *

Remus had decided to visit Harry today and so arrived at the front steps of the Dursleys at 11 am. He rang the doorbell and waited for gaining entry. The door was opened by Petunia Dursley whose facial expressions on seeing him were such that he would have kept laughing for half an hour. Instead he smiled pleasantly at her. 

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I am here to meet Harry."

She stepped back and pointed to Harry's bedroom without saying a word. She had not forgotten how these… _freaks_ had threatened them on the platform.

"Thank you." he said politely.

Remus stepped inside and went up to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and waited but received no reply. He gently turned the knob and poked his head inside. Harry was sleeping on his bead with a book in his lap. He smiled and decided to wait till he woke up. He stepped inside and made his way in. _Must not have got enough sleep_, he thought. He took the journal Harry was reading and began to skim through it. A smile slowly started to play on his lips as he saw the entries concerning Tonks. It seemed that Harry was just as attracted to her as she was to him.

Almost ten minutes had passed since Remus arrived that Harry woke up. He immediately realized that someone was in his room. The next instance all the drowsiness had disappeared and his wand was in his hand and pointed at Remus who had an amused expression on his face and the journal in his hand.

"You know something Harry, if I had wanted to harm you, I would have done that by now."

Harry still wasn't convinced and so didn't lower his wand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin, also know as Moony to some. Pleased to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"Where is the Headquarters of the Order?"

"No. 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry sighed and lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry, Remus." he said shaking the proffered hand and pulled Remus into a hug.

He returned the hug saying, "Its alright kid, it's alright."

Harry felt all the emotions he had kept bundled inside him rise as the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks on Remus' shoulder. Remus gently guided them to the bed and sat holding him to let him release the pent up emotions. After some time when the tears had stopped flowing, Harry gently extracted himself from the embrace and looked up at Remus who had not been able to stop his own tears. He saw that he was not the only one who had suffered Sirius' loss; there were others to whom he was as important as to him.

"I'm sorry Remus. I'm sorry for taking him away from everyone."

"Harry, how many times do we have to tell you that it's not your fault? I agree that to a certain degree you hold the responsibility but you did not kill him. It was Bellatrix that fired the curse not you. You should also realize that it was not his nature to lay low. Part of the blame also lies on the Order for curbing his freedom."

"But still if I had just checked the mirror the whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Harry, now listen to me; and listen good. Sirius died doing what he had always wanted to do, what he had promised your parents the day he became you godfather. I don't think he would want you to spend the remaining of your life moping after him. It's not bad to feel sad or angry, in fact if you had not been doing so I would have thought you were mad. What you should realize that it was not your fault and so feeling guilty would be a terrible thing to do. You should remember the good days that you spent together and cherish them instead. As a wise man once said, '_It does not do to dwell on past mistakes_'. What you did shows just how much you cared for him. You would have sacrificed your life for his, but remember that he would have done the same for you. Be happy for him that he is now free from the bondages of this world and meeting his old friends. I'm sure he would have roped James by now to play some pranks on Lily and the others. Think how sad he will be if he sees you like this."

Harry sat contemplating this for a while.

"Thanks Remus. You don't know how much that helped."

"I am glad I could be there for you, Harry. Okay, now that we have it cleared, what's the matter between you and a certain metamorphmagus?"

Harry felt his cheeks competing for the colour with the Weasleys hair and began spluttering.

"What?" he finally choked out.

"That's the second thing Sirius had said that has come true in as many days." he said to himself.

"What are you talking Remus? There's nothing between us."

"Until now, that is."

"Shut up Moony. Why do you think that something will happen between us? She is older than me for Merlin's sake." _And more beautiful, smart, intelligent too_, he added internally.

"And that concerns you?"

"Well, no. But…"

"Then there is no problem."

"But I'm not good enough for her."

"Who says so?"

"I say so."

"Well then your opinion of how good or bad you are doesn't matter. It's the others' opinions that count."

"But…"

"No if's and but's Harry. If you really think you like someone then you should not hesitate to carry on. This does not mean that you should jump on her the next time you see her. You should rather play safe and see how the other person acts towards you. Try to judge their feelings. You would know what to do and when to do it. Flirting also helps to make matters easy. "

Harry had been listening to this but not all of it made sense to him. He remembered that girls were the most difficult thing one would aspire to comprehend. He thought he could at least give it a try.

"You know Remus; it is impolite to read someone else's journal?" Harry remarked as an afterthought.

"Err… I didn't know it was your journal. I thought it was some other book you were reading when you fell asleep. I wasn't going to peek, but the entries seemed rather… interesting."

"Please don't tell her Remus or I'll have to kill you."

"Sure Harry. Your secret's safe with me." _And risk one of the two death threats on my head in just two days?_, he asked internally.

"What was the first thing about Sirius?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, that. That's someone's secret. I will tell you only if said person gives me permission to or I feel that there are no more conditions for it to remain a secret."

"Um… okay. Professor Dumbledore is coming today at 2 pm."

"Why?" he asked in alarm.

"I have to tell him something. I cannot tell you now but I will if he approves the whole thing."

"It's not dangerous, is it?"

"No Moony, its not. Yesterday I had an idea and so I wrote to him to meet me. He doesn't know it either. It's something important but definitely not dangerous. I think he should agree with it."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came? How didn't I wake up?"

"I came through the front door. I knocked on the door but you were sleeping and did not respond. So I came in and thought it was better to let you sleep. I had nothing else to do so I decided to wait."

"Okay. So how is everyone else?"

"Everyone is fine Harry. I'm just worried about you. You're having nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Everything will be alright Harry. See its almost past lunchtime. I will leave now. Why don't you go have a bite? Then you can be ready to meet Dumbledore. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Take care Harry." Remus said giving him a hug.

"You too, Remus" Harry said as he returned it.

After Remus disapparated with a soft crack, Harry headed downstairs to eat. Another light meal and he was done and waiting in his room for Dumbledore to arrive.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived exactly at 2 pm and was greeted with a wand pointed at his chest. He chuckled slightly. 

"Alastor would be very proud of you Harry."

"What did you give me in my first year for Christmas?"

"Your father's Invisibility Cloak."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"It's quite alright Harry. How are you feeling?" he asked and drew up a squashy chintz armchair with a flick of his wand. Harry was once again reminded of a similar experience in the courtroom.

"As well as can be expected. Professor I wanted to apologise to you for…err…breaking your things. I…err…was not feeling myself and…"

"Quite understandable Harry and apology accepted. I dare say it was nothing a little bit of magic couldn't repair. If you can give an old man a chance to redeem his past mistakes then I will gladly help you break all of my possessions. I would say I have quite a few that were left unbroken. Now, I believe you would like to know what's going on."

"Yes Professor, I was wondering the same thing. Ever since… that day, I did not have any pain in my scar or visions from Voldemort."

"That may be due to the fact that possessing you proved to be quite injurious to his health. Professor Snape has reported that he was quite weak, though he is recuperating. Perhaps in another week, he would be up and about. His Death Eaters are also keeping a low profile. None have been sighted since that day though the Order is currently keeping tabs on all the likely places. The ones arrested that day are held in special high security cells in Azkaban. Anything else, Harry?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about the affairs of the Ministry. If the newspapers are creating so much hype then surely it won't take much time for the government to fall. I do not care if Fudge is kicked out. His government has already made too many mistakes. I was wondering that if it falls would we be able to have a Death Eater-free government."

"True Harry. I am worried about the same thing. If Cornelius cannot maintain this government then our worst fears will be realised. We do not know for sure how many of the ministry employee's work for Voldemort, but in case of a fall we surely won't be able to form a Death Eater-free government as you eloquently put if. The newspapers are fuelling many allegations against it and the nature of the reports prevents the people from seeing the future. You and I know how the newspapers handle the matters. One moment they will praise you and in the next your value will be worse than filth."

"Perhaps if we announce our support for the government, we will be able to hold it."

Dumbledore surveyed him over his half-moon spectacles.

"What do you have in mind, Harry?"

"Since the fiasco at the Ministry, our public opinions have changed. I am no longer the deluded, attention-seeking tragic hero and you are once again the wizard that Voldemort most fears along with your foot-long titles. If we support the government, the people will remain quiet, if only for a limited amount of time. This will give us time to settle down and rearrange our forces and reform our tactics."

"You never cease to amaze me Harry. This is definitely a viable option. Our fame and status will certainly force the people to rethink and calm down for the time being. But there is something else, isn't it."

"Well, um… I was thinking if we support Fudge, we can twist his arm a little bit."

"How little, Harry? It won't be better to twist it so much that it breaks."

"Well, we can tell him to raise my lifelong ban on quidditch. Also if I get a waiver to practise magic I may be able to learn more things over the holidays. So if I have to face Tom then I may have a little more knowledge and practice. I also wanted to lodge a complaint against Umbridge. She used the illegal blood quills and was going to use the Cruciatus curse on me. The decrees that she issued would also have to be removed."

Dumbledore was patiently listening to what Harry was saying. When he mentioned the part about the blood quills and the Cruciatus curse, his expression changed to livid in a matter of seconds. He was the perfect example of controlled fury as Harry had seen him only once when the impostor Moody was caught. He understood immediately why Dumbledore was feared by Voldemort.

"She used blood quills and the Cruciatus on you?"

"She just threatened to use the curse but Hermione prevented her from doing so by telling her some rubbish and leading her in the Forbidden forest. She used the blood quills quite freely."

Harry rolled up his sleeves and showed the words carved on the back of his right hand to the Headmaster. _I will not tell lies._

"Does Professor McGonagall know about this?"

"Err… no."

"Why didn't you tell her; or me for that matter?"

"I didn't want to give the old hag the satisfaction that she got to me. You had a terrible last year running here and there and managing the Order and everything. I didn't want to bother you with my problems. And I didn't want to get Professor McGonagall in trouble. She has done a lot for me already."

"Sometimes Harry, you are too good for your own sake."

Harry just shrugged.

"So what do you think should be done about Cornelius?"

"What do you think are his opinions now? If he is seeing the truth as good as we are seeing it, we can and should support him. If he is still acting like a bumbling fool or has joined Tom, I will hex him so badly the next time I see him that Madam Pomphrey will have to wipe what will remain of him with a mop."

"Ah… yes, I believe you are progressing quite well at human transfiguration. I saw the three… slugs that you left in the luggage compartment." he said eyes twinkling madly.

"Um… that was not my fault Professor, they were attacking me and…"

Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "I know the story Harry. That has already been sorted out. I was just praising your efforts. But we are drifting from the main subject of discussion. Cornelius' opinions about us and Voldemort have certainly changed now Harry. I don't think he ever was a part of Tom's ranks, nor is he now. I will talk to him and arrange a meeting with you so you can discuss matters freely with him. If you can convince him that whatever you are requesting is not unnecessary then he will agree."

"But Professor, I was thinking that you should talk to him."

"I will talk to him today Harry. But he must hear the truth from the proverbial horse's mouth. I will arrange a meeting only if he is trustworthy. I will tell him my views and advice him to take your help in exchange for whatever you require. I dare say he will agree with whatever you request. But I will also advice you not to overdo it Harry. Twisting his arm to a certain degree will be fine but do not, and I repeat, DO NOT break it."

"Okay Professor. Also what about my training for defence? Can anyone from the order help to train me?"

"Currently most of the Order is on lookout for the Death Eaters. But I believe young Nymphadora will be good for the job. She is closer to you in age than anyone else and you will require her help sooner or later."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Everything in time Harry. This is not a big secret I am keeping from you. I believe you will discover this in a few days without my help. Also I believe you should talk to Cornelius regarding Miss Tonks' appointment as your Trainer-cum-Personal Bodyguard. Currently she has a desk job at the Ministry but both of you can be certainly helped with a little bit of change. You don't have any problems with her, do you?"

"I… err… um… that is… not really, but I… err…"

"Ah… yes your little problem with her, of course. Don't worry about that Harry. Normally I don't encourage such a relationship, but you are in no way normal. Your maturity outweighs your age. You underestimate yourself the most Harry, perhaps except Professor Snape, but remember that you are a Gryffindor and try to act like one."

Harry was by now doing a very good impression of a tomato and stumbling for the proper words.

"I am not in any relationship with anyone, Professor."

"Who says you won't in the future?"

"I really don't know what to do Professor."

"Take help from your heart and not you brain Harry, it will certainly make matters easy. But I believe I must go now to catch Cornelius. You will get an official Ministry letter informing you of the time. You would prefer the afternoon right?"

Harry just nodded.

"Okay. Good-bye, Harry and do take care. Try not to think too much about the prophesy. What will come, will come and we will face it together. Everyone will be alongside you Harry. Remember that you are not alone."

"Thank you and good-bye Professor."

With another flick of his wand the armchair disappeared. After Professor Dumbledore disapparated away, Harry began thinking about the negotiations with Cornelius Fudge. He would well be damned if he would let that man have his way ever again. He remembered the parting words of the Headmaster.

_You are not alone.

* * *

_

**A/N: ****OK, just reposted the chapter to clear some mistakes. Thanks to all who pointed them out. Have to blame it on my PC since MS Word was not working and had to use another editor without a grammar checker. Also, English is not my first language. I was actually amazed there weren't many. But now I've got Word under control, so no need to worry. But if you find them, feel free to point them.**

**Next chapter will be posted within a week, most probably early. Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I urge them to continue doing so. I will answer the reviewer's questions next time.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. As for the Harry/Tonks stuff, it won't be there for a couple of chapters. I can't see them jumping on the bed the first time they see each other. It has to be a gradual thing. Please bear with me. Thanks for encouraging a poor soul.**


	4. Spinners End

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** OK. This chapter title is taken from the ones that JKR published. I know the number does not match, but the title matches the chapter story, so I used it. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to keep up to your expectations. I am hoping to increase the length of the chapters but I cannot guarantee that all chapters will be long. Some may be short depending upon the content. So, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter. Reviewers, please look at the end of the chapter for comments from me.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Spinners End 

Taking leave of Harry, Albus Dumbledore apparated in the lobby of the Ministry building. He was once again reminded of the confrontation he had with Voldemort in the Atrium a few days back. He headed straight to the security desk. When the necessary procedures were completed, he made his way to the Minister's office. He had to pass through many corridors as the ministry building was quite huge and the Minister's office was on the far side. On the way he met many people who recognized him. A few people who had never seen him up close were left watching with their mouths open with admiration as he passed them. He greeted everyone with a smile and few words were exchanged among acquaintances. A realisation slowly formed in his head when he saw the reactions of all the people. _Harry had definitely hit the bullseye._

He finally was able to reach his destination twenty minutes since the time he apparated here. He was greeted there by the Minister's personal assistant, Jim Woodbridge. Jim had graduated from Hogwarts a decade ago and now had progressed this far in his career. When Jim saw the Headmaster entering the office, he immediately entered to welcome him.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore. How are you Sir?" he said while shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Good evening Jim. I'm fine, thank you. Quite a decent progress you have made here." the Headmaster replied.

"Not too much Sir. Please be seated while I inform the Minister of your arrival."

He gestured to a side of the room where plush sofas were situated. He then promptly turned back and entered the Minister's cabin.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office viewing the various notices he had received demanding that he resign immediately. The number of hate mails he received everyday was constantly increasing. He didn't know how long he could retain the Minister's position. The mistake of not acknowledging the return of You-Know-Who had given him the peoples' support for a year. But now when the truth was revealed, the blame had come to rest on his head where it originally belonged. 

He was brought back to attention when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.", he answered somewhat irritated at being disturbed.

Jim opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"Sir, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to meet you."

Fir a moment, Fudge wondered whether Dumbledore was also here to demand his resignation but squashed the thought immediately.

"Very well Woodbridge. Please send him in."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Jim reappeared in the external office and walked over to the Headmaster. 

"The Minister will see you now Headmaster."

"Thank you Jim."

* * *

Dumbledore entered the Minister's cabin and Fudge moved to the front to welcome him. 

"Good evening Cornelius." the Headmaster greeted politely.

"Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore. Please take a seat." the Minister said shaking hands apprehensively and gestured him to take a seat.

"Thank you."

"How may I be of service to you Headmaster?"

Dumbledore surveyed the Minister over his half-moon spectacles. He decided to perform minor legilimency on him while talking so he could verify whatever he said.

"Cornelius, you know the current state of affairs of our world. The people are very unhappy with the government's working and as you may have guessed, there are not many days remaining for you to keep occupying the position."

The minister visibly squirmed in his seat. The Headmaster continued as if nothing was wrong.

"I have not come here to demand your resignation as you think now but to extend my help and that of a certain individual. But first I must tell you that I have no concern that your post be vacated. I am doing this not as a favour to you but for the overall good of the wizarding world. We will support you because this government should not fall now. Cornelius, you may be aware that Voldemort…"

The Minister flinched.

"… is lying low at the moment but the moment will pass soon. You have to act now before he makes a move. If you cannot gain the people's trust, the ministry will fall. Such a situation would be like a welcoming feast for the Dark Lord and any control whatsoever we have will be lost. The number of people who work for him has dramatically increased within the last year. If you had paid any attention to young Harry Potter then, this wouldn't have happened. But what's done is done.

Since you do not have the people's support, we have decided to stand by your side till the situation comes under control. If you accept the help you may retain your position effectively curbing the advances of the dark side. But you have to take steps in the right direction to do so. Now, do you accept?"

"Who is this other individual?" the Minister asked with a trace of hope in his eyes.

"Harry Potter.", the Headmaster replied serenely.

The Minister was now so shocked that he was sitting in his chair with his mouth opening and closing but no words came out of it. He did not know why Harry was offering support to him. The entire last year he had spent criticizing the young man and now he was not even attacking him. Anybody else in his place would surely have skinned Fudge alive but he was helping him. For a moment he thought he heard the wrong name.

"Sorry Headmaster but I didn't get it. I thought you said Harry Potter."

"You heard the right thing Cornelius. He has indeed agreed to help stabilize the government; in fact this whole meeting taking place is by his proposal. I am merely here to inform you. I may also tell you that he has not forgiven you for how you treated him last year. But his sole aim in life is to fight the dark. He only agreed to do so because he does not want Voldemort to gain control. His support along with my assistance alone can keep this government running. Once the threat is over he may never support the likes of you, but for now he must do so for our own sake.

He has asked me to setup a meeting with you. Since he himself is unable to come out due to the threat on his life, he has requested you to come to meet at his place. I believe you can arrange that, Cornelius."

Fudge nodded at this with excitement since the support of two of the most famous wizards was never easy to obtain and he would well be damned that he let it go.

"When shall I get to meet him?"

"He has asked to meet in the afternoon, perhaps tomorrow at 2 pm. I will leave you two to take care of the business. However, you will have to convince him to earn his support. He may even make legitimate demands from you, and I say legitimate, so if you agree to his terms, then you will have earned his support. Try to ignore his family, if present. Those people do not react well to magical folks so I would suggest you to be accompanied by a couple of aurors, just in case if matters get out of hand."

"Very well, Headmaster. I will look forward to tomorrows meeting. I shall send him an official letter immediately informing him of it."

The Headmaster rose and after shaking hands with the Minister started to make his way out.

"One more thing Cornelius; do not try to act pompous or self-important. He may not take it well. He gives respect to everyone, but in your case, you may never earn it."

He made his way out leaving the Minister deep in thought.

* * *

To sum it up in three words, Harry was bored. It was Friday night and he was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. Dumbledore had come earlier and had agreed on his plan to support Fudge. Now he was waiting for a reply confirming the meeting between him and the great imbecile. He had finished going over his journal twice till now. He had also made notes regarding what he was going to talk to Fudge about. He was a little apprehensive about the meeting but he was sure he had the upper hand. He sure wanted to give Fudge what he deserved but now was not the time. He would exact his revenge in a sweet manner instead. That way he could get some things to at least make up for the losses of last year. He knew that not everything he had lost could be returned but what he wanted could save his life in the future. 

So engrossed he was in his thoughts that he did not notice the large brown barn owl that entered through the open window and settled on his desk. He was thoroughly startled when it gave a loud screech and lifted its leg to indicate the letter. He peered at the letter first trying to find if it was safe or not. He immediately recognized the Ministry seal on the letter and removed it. After last year, letters from the Ministry weren't new to him. The owl flew out of the window as soon as the burden was removed. He opened the letter and read it.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_The Smallest Bedroom,_

_No. 4, Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This is to inform you that in accordance with your request, the Minister of Magic Mr. Cornelius Fudge will be arriving to visit you tomorrow at 2 pm. Please remain in attendance at the determined time._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jim Woodbridge,_

_Personal Assistant to the Minister of Magic,_

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry read the letter again and sighed. Fudge was coming tomorrow and he wondered whether the fool would listen to his demands. _He would if he knows what's good for him_, Harry thought. If he would not listen then he would no longer be the Minister of Magic, this much was clear. If Harry and Dumbledore stood opposing him, it would be the final nail in his coffin. He sighed again and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

_Tomorrow would never come early for him._

* * *

Saturday morning arrived and Harry awoke to find bright sunlight streaming through his window. Hedwig was sitting in her cage cleaning her snowy feathers. She hooted to him. _Perhaps to greet Good morning_, he thought. 

"Good morning to you, too." he chuckled.

She hooted again and resumed her work. Harry sprang out of his bed and headed to get cleaned up. Fudge would be arriving in the afternoon and he wanted to clean his room. While it was not untidy, it surely was messy. Parchments were lying around the room due to the breeze. His clothes, books and other things were also making the room quite unimpressive.

After a quick shower, he went down to have breakfast. The warnings of the order had forced the Dursleys to do their own work and so far saved Harry from a lot of manual labour which was of course free of charge. Vernon had the day off and was seated at the table going over the newspaper and Dudley was watching some program on his TV set. Aunt Petunia was left to prepare breakfast.

The time passed in relative silence for Harry. Except the occasional comments made by aunt Petunia about their neighbours, the table was silent. Sure there were the sounds of Dudley and Vernon chomping the food but that was commonplace. When breakfast was finished, Harry decided to tell the news to his relatives.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, the Minister of Magic for England is coming to visit today in the afternoon. Please excuse us and you will have no trouble."

Saying this, he made his way to his room leaving the red-faced Dursleys.

* * *

He arrived back in his room and began cleaning it. His frustration was rising since he could not do magic. But he ignored it as he was accustomed to doing chores for his relatives. In a couple of hours the room looked much better than it originally did. All his clothes were neatly folded and packed inside his trunk. His desk was also properly arranged with the parchments stacked neatly and quills placed with the ink bottles to one side. His books were well arranged on the other side of the desk. He also cleaned Hedwig's cage leaving it sparkling clean. She thanked him by hooting her thanks and nipping affectionately on his finger. 

Harry was almost finished when Pigwidgeon zoomed through the window and began flying in circles near the ceiling. He stared at the over-excited bird for some time waiting for it to calm down. It finally flew a little near him and he stretched out his hand catching the small ball of fur with his amazing seeker reflexes while Hedwig hooted at it with contempt. Harry removed the three letters attached to its leg and set it near Hedwig's cage. He looked them over and recognized them being from Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Ginny. He decided to read them when he finished cleaning his room.

* * *

Harry finally settled back on his bed with the letters on his lap. He opened Ron's letter first. 

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? Everything is fine here. Well, except for the explosions from Fred and George's room that is. Mum had a fit yesterday when they filled the house with some vile smell. But overall everything is fine now. Dad is constantly running to the ministry and is rarely at home._

_Percy is still being a git. He has still not apologised to mum and dad. Bill has moved here permanently and Charlie is staying here for the holidays. Ginny is, well being Ginny. You know I can't describe how girls work. Complete barmy, all of those._

_All of us are mad at the git. Fred and George were even planning to prank him in his office. They had almost succeeded but Dad caught them and told them off. So imagine when mum got news about this, she was hysterical. She was apparently going to kill Mundungus 'cause she thought he had given them the money by making them work for him. But they told her that old Dung was innocent (Can you believe that?) and that they had a rather respectable financial investor. So I will advise you to stay away from mum when you come here._

_Speaking of which, mum and dad are constantly trying to talk to Dumbledore to bring you here, especially mum. So far, they have not been successful, but Dumbledore says he will take you away from there as soon as possible, perhaps to you-know-where._

_Ginny has also written you a letter. Dunno what's she's written. She won't tell me. I am sending Pig to Hermione first so even she can send you one._

_Okay. I'll go now mum's calling for dinner. See you soon._

_Ron._

Harry smiled after reading the familiar messy scrawl. _Trust Ron to give you the Burrow news. The Weekly Burrow!_ He laughed to himself. He opened Hermione's letter next which was, as always, in the neatest handwriting he had ever seen.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are the Dursleys treating you? If they are giving you any kind of trouble, write to the Order immediately. I know Moody and Professor Lupin will hex them into the next week for good._

_Anyways, mum and dad have arranged a tour to Australia. I can't believe I am going there! You know I had always dreamed of visiting the beaches there. But I hope I get to visit the wizarding libraries there._ (Harry snickered at this.) _They have various different spells there that are not used here. I wish I could practice magic. That way I could learn them in the holidays. Now I have to wait till school starts to practice._

_Take care of yourself Harry and write to the Order regularly. If you scar hurts, contact Professor Dumbledore immediately. And above all stay safe. We are leaving tomorrow. I will write to you when we return home._

_See you soon._

_With love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione's letter was the shortest one she had ever sent. _Perhaps she was in too much hurry to pack all the books she needed to take_. But it was informative nonetheless. Harry opened Ginny's letter next. Until now she had never sent him a letter. So he was quite eager to read what she had written.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you must be wondering why I sent you a letter when I have never done so. So my answer is: 'There is always a first time'. I figured that everyone who sends you a letter had to send you the first one. So this is my first one._

_Now onto serious matter. I can imagine how guilty you must be feeling Harry for Sirius' death. Remember that the same thing happened to me in my first year. But no lasting harm was done when you saved me from the monster. When the year ended, I would always have nightmares. I had already taken a guilt trip by then. I don't think I have ever thanked you for saving me, so THANK YOU._

_Now as I was saying, do not feel guilty for his death. You should feel sad but not guilty. It was not your fault. I was too young to realize this at that time but I think you are old enough to understand this. I don't mean that you should forget him but you should cherish what good moments you shared with him. Remember him but do not feel guilty. Think how sad he will feel if he sees you are sulking all your life._

_Please believe me when I say this Harry. I have found your friendship to be one the most valuable things in my life and I don't want to lose it by your sulk all life._

_Now enough of my blabbering. I think you got the message by now. I know that Ron and Hermione will not touch this subject 'cause nothing like this has happened to them and so I am the only one left to talk some sense in you._

_I hope you got the news about our place from Ron, so there's no good if I repeat it. I think I will just stop now._

_Take care,_

_Ginny._

_P.S. - Please don't be mad at me for writing to you and lecturing you._

Harry read the letter once again to believe what he had read earlier. This was by far the most intelligent letter he had received in his life. And that too from a girl a year younger than him. He knew that even she had suffered much in her life. _Fate has a way to teach people the workings of life_, he mused. Though he no longer felt as much guilt as earlier, the loss was still there. He did not know if the feeling would ever go. He also wondered if she was really over her crush on him. The last year, she had been as friendly with him as Ron and Hermione. He decided to worry about that later.

For now, he had to get ready to meet _Mr. Moronic Minister_. He was the one weaving the web. He had all the yarn to do so and the Minister would be trapped in it. He was, for once in his life, on the _**Spinners End**_.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, quiet except for the fact that Vernon looked ready to explode. He would never get used to the idea of _freaks_ showing on his doorstep. Earlier, he would have had a fit. But the fear of getting hexed by the Order was too much for him to act rashly. He would rather spend his timing fuming. Half-way through lunch, Vernon broke the silence. 

"Boy, you say the Minister for _your kind_ is coming here. I can't believe _your kind_ has a ministry. What does he want in my house?" he asked grumpily.

"He has a meeting with me to discuss certain things." Harry replied plainly.

"Is he going to expel you?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"Unfortunately, uncle Vernon, he doesn't have the power to do so. For that matter no one has a say in that case."

"Then why is he coming here to meet you? If he is the Minister, why hasn't he summoned you to meet him?"

"Because, he wants my help in a certain matter. He wants me to do a certain favour for him."

"What help can you give him boy? You were left on our doorsteps when you were a year old. You don't have anything to give him." he smirked.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know, uncle Vernon. You don't know about my status in the _wizarding world_. He is coming here because he wants my support in his political career. If I side with him, he retains his Minister's position. If I say a word against him, he will be sent to prison for the rest of his life. Now, I expect you people to stay away from us. If you don't, then I will assure you that his guards will not think twice before cursing the hell out of you. After all, he is the Minister."

After his little impromptu speech, the time was spent in silence. His aunt and cousin who had remained silent during the entire conversation were staring daggers at him and his uncle was red with rage. After finishing his meal, Harry decided to wait in his room till the Minister's arrival. He would go down just before he arrived.

* * *

When Harry reached his room again, he was surprised to see a large barn owl sitting on his desk. _Who else would have written to me?_, he wondered. He walked up to his desk and saw that it looked like a normal post owl. He briefly wondered if he should not remove the letter but the bird sensing his thoughts lifted its leg and hooted to him to remove it. He reluctantly removed the letter and the bird took flight immediately. He looked at the note and received another surprise. It was from Tonks. He wondered what she would be writing to him, of all people. _Not that I mind, of course_, he added internally. He opened the letter a little more enthusiastically than was needed. Flopping down on his bed, he read the letter as his mind raced with images of Tonks. 

_Wotcher Harry,_

_Bet you're surprised to see my letter. Well, I was just getting bored sitting here at the ministry desk, working with papers. Stupid idiots have given me a desk job. Anyways, I decided to write a letter and guess who's name came out of the list. No prize for guessing 'cause the list contained only one name and that was yours. You didn't think I would be writing to a bunch of old people, did you? You were the only one of my age and I guessed the only one as bored as I am. Though I think you would even enjoy my job instead of living with those horrible creatures._

_That's besides the point anyways. I wanted to tell you that many Order members are badgering Dumbledore to remove you from that place. Can you believe that even McGonagall was heard talking to him. I think she has a soft spot for you. Usually, she puts up her poker face, but when you are the subject, anyone can clearly read her expressions._

_Anyways, what interesting things are you planning for the summer. Please include me also since my condition is not different from yours. I think you will be happy to know that you are not the only one getting bored and we can both benefit from a change. Don't tell anyone I told you that. I was just joking._

_By the way, if the Dursleys give you any kind of trouble, just write to me or anyone from the Order. I will see to it that they learn some manners. I am coming to meet you tomorrow (that is, if you don't mind). I guess I will see you then._

_I will end this now, 'cause Kingsley will be back any minute and if he sees me writing letters, he will sack me._

_See you soon,_

_Tonks._

Harry's mood lifted quite a bit after reading the letter. _You don't know how true you are, Tonks. I will see to it that we both will have quite a change very soon,_ he mused. He put the letter away for safekeeping and went downstairs to wait for Fudge.

* * *

At exactly a minute before 2 pm, the sound of a car arriving outside the house was heard and Harry got up to open the door. Uncle Vernon along with aunt Petunia and Dudley were right behind him, trying to look over his shoulders. Opening the door, Harry looked outside and was amazed at what he saw. Outside was the longest limousine he had ever seen, almost 20 feet long and completely black. Even the windows were black tinted. Harry's relatives were watching the scene with eyes almost popping out of their sockets. 

Three men were walking towards the house, two in simple grey suits and one in a royal black tuxedo. The grey ones were tailing the black one and Harry reckoned they must have been security guards. Harry recognized the man in the black tuxedo immediately. _As if I could ever forget him_, he thought sarcastically. After all, he was meeting the one and only one, _Mr. Incompetent Buffoon_.

When the three men neared the front door, they were greeted by Harry, his wand in his hand, as always. The two guards immediately had their wand drawn and pointed at Harry.

"How can I believe that you are the real Minister of Magic and not some disguised Death Eater?" Harry asked calmly.

The guards relaxed slightly when they saw no curses were sent but maintained their guard.

"You can remember the little incident that occurred in your third year Mr. Potter. I believe we had to sort out your flying and inflated relative." Fudge stepped forward and murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry gave Fudge a small smile reminiscing and lowering his wand welcomed them in the house. The two guards also lowered their wands and followed the Minister inside.

"I apologize about that Minister Fudge, but you know I can't take chances."

"It's alright, Mr. Potter. For a moment I thought you were going to attack, but the concern for your security has a high priority."

"Thank you. Now let me introduce you to err... _my family_. This is my uncle Mr. Vernon Dursley, my aunt Mrs. Petunia Dursley and my cousin Dudley Dursley." _Mr. Walrus, Mrs. Horseneck and Baby-Whale_, he added internally, indicating to each one in turn. "Everyone, this is Mr. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic for England."

After some cordial handshakes during which the Dursleys were afraid something would happen to them, Harry invited Fudge to continue their discussion in his room. The guards had been told to wait in the foyer. He indicated the Minister to the chair and sat on the bed facing him.

"I apologize once again Minister. But when people are out there to kill you, you can't be too complacent. Also I apologize for the trouble you had to take to come here. Unfortunately I am jailed here for the summer for my own security. It is not the best place, but is the only one secure enough to keep me alive."

"There's no need to apologize Mr. Potter. As I said before, your security is of the topmost concern." he said smiling.

"Thank you once again, Mr. Fudge. Now, I believe, we should get down to business."

"Yes Mr. Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore has told me about the proposal for provision of support. In fact he said that this was actually your own thinking and the Headmaster was just the messenger."

"That is correct, Mr. Fudge. This is indeed my plan and though I may gain something from that, it is not the main reason behind it. If the government falls, Voldemort …"

The Minister flinched but Harry ignored it and continued.

"… won't wait to attack during the unrest or form a government with one of his Death Eater as Minister. Both the situations are extremely bad for the entire wizarding world. I believe that if we support you then at least the people will calm down long enough for us to reorganize."

"I must thank you for the help Mr. Potter. I don't believe that I can even ask you for forgiveness seeing how I treated you last year. But what you are doing is indeed more than I have expected."

"That it may be Mr. Fudge. I am doing what I can for the good of everyone and that includes even me. The people don't consider this while demanding your resignation, but we have to. They don't understand what is necessary and what is not. They only live to criticize others. I know that all too well."

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter. I don't think I can repair the defamation I have caused to you and the Headmaster but I will assure you that I have learned my lesson. I haven't done much, sitting on my position until now except see my own good, but now I will do whatever I can for the good of the world. The Ministry will do whatever it can against the dark and with your help; we will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forever. Please trust me this once Mr. Potter"

"If Professor Dumbledore trusts you, Mr. Fudge, then there is no reason for me not to do so. You can settle how we can publicize this issue with him. I can tell you to heed his advice. His experience in this matter will certainly help you. Everyone tells him to become the Minister, but he knows where he truly belongs. His love for his students has always kept him away from actively partaking in politics. I can assure you that he will not take away that position from you." Harry said with a smile.

"That I am aware of Mr. Potter. He is a great man and his help will always be welcome. Now how can I be of help to you Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Fudge, indeed as you require my help, so do I require yours. The difference being that my help will help you keep your position and cause peace in the community while your help will enable me to live a little longer."

"How so?"

"The so-called Dark Lord," Harry decided to spare the Minister from flinching everytime, "however powerful, still acts as an immature idiot. He believes that since I made him vanish from his body for thirteen years, he has to exact his revenge by killing me. He had made it pretty clear to me when he was reincarnated. If it weren't for the fact that we have brother wands, no one would have even seen mine or Cedric's corpse since that day. On second thought, he would have brought mine back just to parade it in front of everyone. He would have absolutely loved to gloat that he killed the _Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die_. What I believe Mr. Fudge is 'Offence is the best Defence'. I have survived all these years due to sheer dumb luck. But when he is continuously growing in power, I don't know if I can live to even complete my education at Hogwarts. So, all I am asking from you is basically an exemption from the restriction of use of underage magic. Professor Dumbledore believes that if I can practice magic, I can at least survive a decent amount of time before I have to be rescued during an attack."

"Quite understandable Mr. Potter. I will personally speak with Madam Bones and Madam Hopkirk about this and make certain that the restriction is removed by tomorrow. Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, well there are some things, not as important as this but I believe even that will not be unjustifiable. First will be the removal of my lifetime Quidditch ban, it is the only thing I live for. Second, removing the so called _educational decrees_ issued last year by your _beloved_ Undersecretary Ms. Umbridge, and mind you, all of them. Third will be that I want to press charges against her for the use of illegal Blood Quills on students and the threat of using the Cruciatus Curse on the Boy-Who-Lived. Fourth …"

But Harry was interrupted by the Minister.

"She used the Cruciatus on you?" he all but shrieked.

"She threatened to use it and would have done it had Hermione, one of my friends not stopped her. I have witnesses to this event and can verify under Veritaserum."

"I am sorry about that Mr. Potter. I never knew what was going on behind my back."

"That is now a matter of the past Minister. Now, as I was saying, yes, fourth, I believe a License to Apparate will be good and fifth is the most important of these. Ms. Tonks, who works as an auror in the Ministry should be nominated as my trainer."

"Any particular reason why you would like Ms. Tonks, Mr. Potter? We have other qualified aurors who would do a much better job."

"That may be the case Mr. Fudge, but she has been chosen with some reasons. The main reason is obviously because she is an auror. Secondly she is a metamorphmagus and can easily disguise herself and protect me when I need to go out and thirdly she can pose as an exchange student during the rest of the year, ensuring my safety. Thus, I have my personal bodyguard-cum-trainer. Other than that, there is also the fact that I know her personally and trust her implicitly."

"Very well Mr. Potter. All the mentioned things will be taken care of. I believe that you have thought this out completely."

"I didn't have any other choice, did I? If you have to survive, planning is needed."

"Indeed that is true, Mr. Potter. I will take your leave now if everything has been discussed. You'll hear shortly regarding the issues."

"One more favour, if you will, Mr. Fudge." Harry said, the gears in his brain turning rapidly. "Officially, you will be terminating the service of Ms. Tonks to avoid suspicion. Sent her a letter on Monday, perhaps. Give any reason for the record like she is too clumsy or whatever to be an auror. Unofficially, she will be working with me and is not to be informed about the job. I will like to do it personally. She will get an increase in pay, am I correct to assume, for the additional tasks?"

"Are you sure you are not in Slytherin, Mr. Potter? From what I am seeing now, one day you will be a great politician." he said chuckling.

"Not in this life Mr. Fudge."

"Anyways, everything will be done as requested and as early as possible Mr. Potter. I shall take your leave now. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. Take care."

"Goodbye, Mr. Fudge. Please discuss any difficult issues with the Headmaster."

Fudge nodded and stepped out of the room. Harry escorted the Minister to the front door, shaking hands one last time, closed the door behind him and retreated to his room a contended smile on his face.

_Life was suddenly going to be so much better.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

**1)** First of all, my **Greatest Apologies** to all my readers who have taken time to read my story, for not posting sooner. This blasted box of metal and wires has given me loads of trouble till now but none so serious as this. The junk is still not working properly so updates maybe a little late.

**2)** Also **'SPECIAL THANKS'** to **'Himanshu'** (he is my friend, so thanks is not a compulsion) for agreeing to beta-read my story. If anything is bad, please blame him and not me. **ROTFLMAO.**

**3)** Thanks to **'TRX'** (good fellow really) who advised me to remove the A/N posted as Chapter 4. Sorry but I had to warn my readers.

**4)** Thanks to **'Hatchetryda'** who even volunteered to help repair my PC. Sorry but I definitely require a new HDD and also have to format the old one..

**5)** Also **Thanks to everyone** who has reviewed and encouraged me to keep going on..

**6)** To **'PzkwVIb':** How can you say that there is no evidence? Read Chapter 25 of OotP again. It is mentioned that Harry met Lee who had the back of his hand **bleeding rather badly** in detention after introduction of educational decree number twenty-six. Surely you can put two and two together and not get five.

And even if there was no evidence of more than one blood quill being used in canon, I think why the hell can't I, as an author, use the piece of information as my own. I was actually wondering if anyone would pick this out and behold, you reckoned it. Congratulations. And the grammar problem was due to the non-cooperating MS Word grammar checker. I have corrected it, by the way.

**7)** To **'HermioneGreen':** Harry could have used the mirror from the time it was given to him. But he didn't and so he berates himself. Also, though Remus is not the secret-keeper for the Order, there is nothing preventing him or anyone else who knows what that place is from using the name. Though no one uses it in 'OotP' for the fear that anyone may hear them, it is used a few times in speech. And I figured that an Order member like Remus would be able to tell it. Apropos, I wasn't able to think of anything else. You can also look at **Uten's** reply who, by the way, has also expounded it better.

**8)****Excuses** to anyone who is not satisfied with how I have handled Fudge. I certainly can't have Harry beat him into a bloody pulp now, can I? He has to do a little manipulation of the idiot and hence tact is required. Just a little Slytherin side of Harry.

**9)** People waiting for the **Honks** parts will have to wait for some more time I am afraid. I can't start the fluff along with the angst. Something special (wink, wink) planned for their first meeting and for the rest to come. Free **Cookies** to anyone who can guess what happens during their first meeting. You can also visit my **website** and leave messages in my **Guest-Book**. The **address** is given on my **bio-page**.

**10)** Finally, **Please Review.** Your responses keep the story alive and I must say so far it is doing fine, if not outright good. As always, **Constructive Criticism** is more than welcome.

**Thanks to all.**


	5. Pleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
****OK people, first things first.** To say that I was disappointed at the number of reviews I received for the last chapter would not be far from the truth. Since you see **18** reviews, out of which **3** were posted for the **Authors Notes** I posted before the real chapter explaining the lateness, are less than that I received for **Chapter 3 (17 reviews)**. Combine it with the fact that I have **60+** people on Author Alert. But I reasoned that maybe this was due to the fact that was down due to server problems or you readers didn't get **enough time** to review or like that. I only hope that you people **like** the story and there won't be any problems this time and I will get a healthy amount. Please understand that I **require** the reviews to **understand** what the people who read my story think about it. This way if I make mistakes, you can warn me and I will try to give you a good story which will be **worth a read**. It also helps to **boost** my morale. So please help a poor soul. 

**Secondly**, sorry for the long wait, but I can't help it. I have a life and that unfortunately includes studying. I have decided that I will try to post at least **2-3** chapters a month, i.e. roughly a chapter every **10** days or at least once a **fortnight**, but I can't promise it. I will only hope that I can keep up with this resolution. Anyways, **apologies** for wasting your time. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Pleasant Surprises 

Sunday arrived bright and clear and Harry woke up early as always in a very bright mood. For a few minutes, he sat in bed and wondered what he was feeling so happy about. Fortunately, he had only one nightmare in the entire night and besides that he had a restful sleep. Though he wasn't much of a morning person, the lack of sleep forced him to get up early everyday. Since the day his godfather had died, sleep had felt like a distant relative. Though it wasn't closer to him in the first place, it had moved much more far away since then. The nightmares always had adverse effects on his health and a good night's sleep usually did wonders to his being.

But today was different. He wasn't happy since he had slept a good night's sleep. He wasn't happy since Fudge had agreed to all his demands yesterday, and that too cooperatively, though that had a part in it, a small part albeit. He didn't think that a small favour as that could make him this much happy. Try as he might, he couldn't place his finger on it. The feeling that he was overlooking something kept nagging him in the back of his brain. He felt like it was on the tip of his tongue but something was preventing it from coming out. But this did nothing to thwart his good mood. He got up to begin his day as usual and surprisingly started whistling, which was a vocal sign of his mood.

After a good, long, hot-shower, he came back to his room. He put on his trousers and was drying his hair with a towel when his eyes fell on his desk near the open window. Hedwig had still not returned from her nightly wanderings and he felt immensely alone without her. She was the only living being he could talk to in the holidays and though she couldn't reply to him, he knew that she understood him really well. He could feel his own emotions reflecting in her large amber eyes. Since the day Hagrid had presented her to him, she had become a part of him. Even though her job was to carry letters, she was more like a family member to him than a simple pet.

Thinking of letters brought his vision to the pile of letters on his desk and he received a jolt of memory as something clicked in its place. Tonks had written to him yesterday saying that she would be visiting him today. And he had forgotten completely about that. Well, completely except for the fact that his good mood was in fact due to this. At least people were coming to meet him this year instead of abandoning him like last year. And he certainly wasn't going to mind if Tonks was coming. The Dursleys are certainly not going to like people coming in their house from the front door everyday, he mused. He would certainly have to do something about that.

One thing he remembered that Tonks had not mentioned when she was going to come. She could come any time; morning, early noon or even later then that. The only thing he knew was that he could not sit and wait for her. So after a hurriedly made breakfast, he returned to his room to see that Hedwig had returned with a dead mouse and was currently busy grooming herself. As soon as she saw him enter, she flew over to him and settled on his shoulder. She nipped playfully on his ear and began brushing her feathery head against his cheek. He smiled at the gesture; his first genuine smile in many days. He realized how much she meant to him. He wouldn't have survived the loneliness all these years if Hedwig had not been there with him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the best friend he would ever have who was not a human.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting on a blanket in front of the Dursleys house dressed in his baggy jeans and a T-shirt, soaking the warmth of the sun. He had nothing to do as of now and he mused that he shouldn't let the last few days of summer go without taking advantage of them to the fullest. He looked around at the well manicured lawn of the Dursleys. The threats from the Order had prevented his aunt from using Harry to do work on the lawn. Harry discovered that she had instead hired a contract service who took care of people's lawns on a weekly basis. The first visit would be taking place tomorrow. He had overheard that they had taken a less expensive plan than normal people take. He figured that since his relatives were cheapskates, this was to be expected. 

He was just looking around thinking of nothing in particular when he caught a movement through the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw a medium sized white cat with a couple brown patches sitting on the fence. When the cat saw him looking in its direction, it eyed him for a few seconds, jumped down and then started to make its way towards him. Harry wondered if the cat was an illegal animagus like his godfather, but he didn't know what to do if it were. He kept his eyes on the cat as his right hand slowly fingered his wand, fearing that the cat would suddenly change and attack him.

But nothing like that happened. When the cat reached him, it meowed softly and began to brush its body against him. Harry figured that it must be one of Mrs. Figg's cats. The old woman was very fond of cats and had at least half a dozen running around her house. He wondered since when one of her cats liked him because whenever he had gone at her place the cats seemingly stayed away from him. But he had never seen this cat before. _Perhaps Mrs. Figg had bought a new one,_ he thought. He ran a hand along the cats body and it purred its approval. He petted it for some time and scratched behind its ears to earn more sounds of satisfied purring.

He had spent almost fifteen minutes petting the cat when he saw Mrs. Figg herself approaching the house. She was dressed in her usual muggle attire and was walking briskly towards the Dursleys house. At first, Harry didn't think too much about this but as on cue, Moody's voice rang out in his head. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE._ He tightened his grip on his wand to defend himself from a curse if she would be someone polyjuiced as Mrs. Figg. _Mad-Eye Moody is definitely rubbing on me,_ Harry thought.

When she arrived besides him, she gave him a small smile as she saw him petting her cat. When Harry did not respond, but instead leveled his wand at her, she looked to the sides to see if someone could overhear them and moving a little closer to him, addressed him in a kind voice.

"Harry, I know that you will want proof that I am really me. So I want to you to ask me whatever you think only I will know. You see, Dumbledore warned me about this actually. Said that I should prepare before I come to meet you. But you may better hurry up since we don't have much time to waste."

Harry contemplated what he should ask her. He could ask her many things from his childhood but the memories weren't good enough that he himself would remember. He thought for a moment and then asked her in a calculating tone, a question to which the answer only she would know.

"Who was on guard-duty the night I was attacked last year?"

Her expression changed suddenly from the small smile to that of a vicious cat defending her cubs.

"Why that old drunk, stupid, worthless pile of bat droppings... Mundungus Fletcher of course, Harry dear. I was so going to kill him, but Dumbledore stepped between and saved his arse. Otherwise I would really have killed him."

Harry smiled at the old woman's words. All he had wanted in his life was that people would care for him. Now he had realized that there were many who really cared for him.

"Its alright Mrs. Figg. I am glad that you did not kill him, otherwise who would have come to defend me in the hearing?"

"If you say so, Harry. But you better stay away from him. Molly says that he has even blackmailed Fred and George to work for him. She suspects he has given them the gold and told them to black-market his stolen cauldrons."

Harry just started laughing at this while Mrs. Figg just looked puzzled at this odd behaviour.

"Can you do me a favour Mrs. Figg?" he managed to say after a minute. "The next time you talk to Mrs. Weasley, tell her, I have told you explicitly that she should not, in any way, doubt Fred and George. They have received the money from a respectable person, at least many think he is, and she may take my word that her sons are not working for old Dung."

She raised an eyebrow at this but let the topic drop.

"OK. Now I will go inside and talk to your aunt about you taking lunch with me. Don't worry, she doesn't know that I know about magic. I will tell her that I need your help to clean the attic and she should not worry about you since you will most probably spend the day with me cleaning."

Harry just nodded and she went inside to inform his aunt. He could hear their voices but couldn't catch a word. A couple of minutes passed and Mrs. Figg came out followed closely by aunt Petunia. She eyed him for a moment before speaking in a falsely cheerful tone.

"Now, you see Mrs. Figg here, wants to clean her house and has asked for some help. Go and help her nicely and be on your best behaviour. Do not give her any trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes, aunt Petunia." Harry replied in a dull monotone. He did not want his aunt to see the glee in his voice at being able to get away from his relatives.

Mrs. Figg said her thanks to Petunia and started towards her house with Harry besides her. The cat scampered off to roam in the neighbourhood when she saw the look Petunia was giving to her.

When they were sufficiently away from the Dursleys house, only then they both relaxed from the fear of being suspicious. It was better to keep the fact that Mrs. Figg was a part of the magical world, a secret from Harry's relatives. Mrs. Figg broke the silence first.

"So, how come all my cats stay away from you while Phoebe likes you very much?" she asked smiling.

"Who? Oh, the cat. I was wondering the same thing Mrs. Figg. I've never seen her before. You bought her recently?"

"As a matter of fact she belonged to an old friend of mine. When she died last year, she asked me to take care of her. She was also a avid cat lover like me."

"OK. Thanks for taking me away from there, Mrs. Figg, if only for a short time at least." he said to her.

"I would take you away from them forever if i could Harry. But Dumbledore says that staying close to your aunt protects you from danger. And I trust Dumbledore, Harry. He knows that this is not the best place for you to stay but it is the only place where you can remain safe."

"Shit load of good it did last year when the dementors attacked." Harry grumbled.

"I know that Harry and I argued with him about that. But he says that perhaps the protection was weak since you were not near the house. As long as you stay near it, you will be safe. He double-checked the wards before you were brought here. If there was even an iota of danger, he would never have made you come here."

"I know that Mrs. Figg. Its just that... I don't know what to do. I know that I am safe here but I don't need to be happy about it."

"I understand that Harry." she said in a sympathetic tone.

"I would also like to thank you for coming to the hearing Mrs. Figg. Dear old Fudge was ready to put me in prison for life. If it weren't for you, he would definitely have succeeded."

"There's no need to thank me Harry. If it weren't for that drunken bastard, such an mishap would never have happened."

"But still..." Harry argued as they neared her house.

"Harry, I don't think I brought you to my house to go over your misfortunes and thanking me for my help. There is no use crying over spilt potion. All that has happened is the past and you should try to forget it, not necessarily everything mind you, but you should not make yourself suffer."

"I understand Mrs. Figg. Remus helped me a great deal. So, what are we here for exactly? I don't think you brought me to really clean your house, though I wouldn't mind doing that. As it is, I am just getting bored all day sitting and doing nothing."

"Someone has come to visit you Harry and I think you will like to spend the day with more worthy people than your relatives." she replied with a smile.

"Tonks?" he enquired, somewhat hopefully.

"Right you are, young man. The damsel is waiting to spend an afternoon with her Knight in Shining Armour."

Harry couldn't stop the heat from burning his ears as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Mrs. Figg just looked at him and laughed.

"Relax Harry. I was just teasing you." she said and opened the door.

* * *

Harry entered the house behind her and turned to close the door. When he turned around he was greeted by a shriek of his name and immediately crushed against the hard wooden door with a body pressed against his and a pair of arms around his neck. He groaned at the impact and opened his eyes to see a mass of emerald green hair the same colour as his eyes. In a normal condition, he would have complimented her on her choice of hair colour. But being squeezed between a very hard door and a very tantalizingly soft body prevented any rational thoughts from entering his mind as he felt his blood rushing to a particular part of his body and its reaction in a way he did not want it to react at this particular moment. His cheeks flushed again but he was saved from further embarrassment as his body was released from Tonks' grip. She moved a little away from him but quite close nevertheless and he let out an involuntary groan at the loss of contact. 

He closed and reopened his eyes to adjust his vision and his eyes fell on Tonks' face which had an expression of concern etched across it. He was glad to see that she cared for him, well this fact was more or less proved by the greeting he received, and sad to see that the expression was on _her_ face. He smiled at her and the concern gave way to a beautiful smile that adorned her face.

_A smile for which he would willingly give all the gold in his Gringotts vault if only it would remain there, forever.

* * *

_

Tonks had been waiting for almost half an hour now. She had decided to come early in order to spend the day with Harry. She knew that even though the Dursleys were kept silent by the Orders warnings, they wouldn't let her spend time with Harry. So she had asked Mrs. Figg if she would mind having Harry and her over for lunch and to spend some time away from the Dursleys. Fortunately for her, Mrs. Figg had readily agreed. And to top over that, she was going out after lunch leaving Tonks to take care of Harry. She had arrived at Mrs. Figg's house and after a quick greeting had asked her to fetch Harry. Mrs. Figg told her to wait while she went to the Dursleys.

But now, when half an hour had passed, Tonks was getting a little worried. True, there was always someone from the Order keeping an eye on the surroundings, but she couldn't help but worry. She had spent the time looking over some muggle magazines but she was getting nowhere. Spending half an hour waiting for him had become like an eternity for her. At last she heard voices from outside the house; two of them. The feminine one was definitely that of Mrs. Figg; the other was masculine and had to be of Harry. She waited with bated breath for them to come inside the house.

She heard the lock click and the door swung open as Mrs. Figg entered inside. Behind her entered the object of her interest and concern, Harry, who had not glanced inside at all and thus failed to see her. He turned as soon as he entered the house and closed the door behind him. At the moment he turned again, she did the only logical thing any woman in her place would do; she cried out his name, as loudly as she could at that instant, and launched herself onto him. As she pressed him against the hard wooden door with her arms circling his neck, seemingly unaware of the fact that she had pressed her body on his in a rather intimate position.

She released him after a couple of moments, rather reluctantly but stayed close, as the happiness she felt gave way to her concern at how he would be feeling after the death of Sirius. She saw him blink and as his eyes fell on her, he gave her a small smile and she felt her insides churning at the simple gesture. As she smiled in relief that he was not neck deep in grief, a thought entered her subconscious mind.

_One day you are going to be a heart breaker, Harry Potter.

* * *

_

Mrs. Figg, who was seeing this exchange between Harry and Tonks from the sidelines, smiled to herself. They both definitely were attracted to each other. She only hoped that they don't take too much time to understand the other's feelings.

* * *

Seeing the smile on Tonks' face, Harry relaxed a bit. Initially he was afraid of how he would react in front of her. He remembered the time when he was attracted to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. He was nervous as hell and stuttered like Quirrel when he talked to her. But with Tonks, it somehow felt natural to speak. Maybe it was due to fact that he was just attracted to Cho's outer beauty and knew nothing about her while he knew a considerable amount about Tonks and he was not attracted to her due to her beauty but due to her understanding nature. Maybe it was the fact that her friendship meant more to him than hurting her by being her lover. He didn't know; but he knew that as long as nothing adverse happened, he didn't care. 

The seconds went by as both continued to look at each other as if in a trance. Finally, they both realized what they were doing and snapped out of their dazed states.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Wotcher, Tonks!"

They both chorused at the same time and the silence dissolved in fits of laughter. Even Mrs. Figg was not left out of it as she watched at the reactions of the two young people. Both were laughing and blushing at the same time, which, when you looked properly, looked a little strange. She decided to interfere for the time being.

"Okay, you two. Lunch will be ready in .half an hour. Make yourself comfortable."

Saying that, she strode inside the house leaving them alone. Harry started towards the living room while Tonks followed behind him. He sat to one side of a plush green sofa while Tonks sat a little away from him, but quite close however.Harry looked around taking in the appearance. The room was decidedly similar to what the Dursleys would term as _normal, _nothing in it giving the appearance of belonging to a person of the magical community. Harry knew that Mrs. Figg, being a squib, was not able to do magic and as a result had to live her life the muggle way, well mostly.

The wallpaper was of a soft orange colour which accented the interiors and the room was neatly decorated. A Television set was placed on the opposite side of the sofa in the center. A couple of flower vases were in two corners adjacent to the set with fresh lilacs placed in them. Everything else gave the room a decidedly muggle impression. The two once again fell in companionable silence and Tonks was the first to break through it.

"So, how are you Harry?" she asked. The concern was once again there, this time in her voice.

"I'm fine Tonks, I really am. Just holding up, I guess." he replied tilting his head to look in her direction. "I just can't forget him in a couple of days now, can I?"

"No you can't Harry. But it won't be good if you blame yourself for his death. Sirius was one of my favourite people in this world. I miss him too, Harry. But you should remember that no one blames you. Your intentions for going to the Department of Mysteries were good. You were ready to sacrifice your own life to save his. So you see, his death is not your fault. It should righteously be blamed on Voldemort and his minions. Do not dishonour his sacrifice by blaming yourself Harry."

"I agree with you Tonks. Its just that... he was the last hope of a real family I ever had. I had never before known anyone who cared for me enough to break out of Azkaban. I had dreams of spending the rest of my life with the person who had a close link to my parents. Did you know when he escaped from the prison, he fed off rats and other filth just to be close to me. I still have the Weasleys and everyone to take care of me, but they are not my real family Tonks, they never will be. He was my godfather, my only real family."

Tears were freely falling down their cheeks now as Tonks moved close to him and pulled him in a hug. He stiffened a bit at the contact and tried to pull away. But she held him firmly and loosened her grip only when she felt him relax and put his head on her shoulder. She held her like this for some time as his tears dried and only his sniffling could be heard once in a while. Mrs. Figg who had heard their conversation lurking just in the doorway just out of sight also dabbed on her cheeks and decided to wait for a while before calling for lunch.

Harry pulled away after a while and smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"Sorry." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed at the breakdown.

"Its alright, Harry. I am glad I could help."

He spent his time looking at her and this time really taking in the details. She was wearing a plain baby blue turtleneck T-shirt and a black jeans. Her face was her normal pale heart shaped and her eyes were violet in colour that seemed to sparkle and shine. Her hair, as he had observed earlier, were emerald green in colour, the same as his eyes, and reached just below her shoulders.

"Hey Tonks, nice hair colour by the way. Suits you." he complimented her as he had wanted to do earlier but failed due to some... irrepressible problems.

She beamed at him, her eyes sparling with joy at his admiration, while his heart skipped a beat.

"I knew you would like it Harry." she said as her hair changed colours rapidly in a rainbow fashion while coming to rest finally on the same emerald green colour.

A few seconds passed and Mrs. Figg hollered from inside that lunch was ready.

* * *

Lunch was a much more pleasant affair here than at the Dursleys. The three people chatted animatedly with each other on various topics from Quidditch to school lessons. Harry never knew he could talk so freely with people except his friends but somehow he felt free. Now that he realized it, he was taking full advantage of it and before they knew, lunch was already over. Tonks and Harry adjourned to the living room again while Mrs. Figg took care of the cleaning. They resumed their talk once again seated on the sofa in the same positions as earlier. Mrs. Figg returned after a few minutes and announced that she was going out and would return a little late in the evening. 

"Just latch the door when you decide to leave. I already have the keys and would have no problem to enter. Enjoy your time both of you." she admonished before leaving.

"Yes Mrs. Figg. I'll take care of it and also Harry, of course." Tonks replied.

After she departed the two youngsters returned to their conversations. It was almost tea time when Tonks got up to prepare tea. They both headed to the kitchen and Harry sat at the table while the tea was being prepared.

"So, how are things going on in the magical world?" Harry asked.

"Not very good Harry. The community is in an uproar over the events in the Ministry building. Combine it with the fact that everyone hates Fudge with a vengeance. Multiply the disorder by a hundred times since he slandered Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't think the ministry can hold much longer. The Daily Prophet publishes daily articles blaming him for the events. All in all, the whole thing is a pandemonium. The only relief is that Voldemort is sitting quietly and not started attacking now that everyone knows he is back."

Harry, who had been listening to this closely, looked up sharply as she said the name most wizards and witches fear to say, and had an astonished look on his face. Tonks, seeing his expression screwed up her face and asked the first thing she could think of.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You said the name."

"Name? What name?"

"Voldemort."

"Oh that. Well you see, my dad is muggle-born and I was raised as one so his name alone doesn't strike as fearful to me. So I have said it from the beginning. Even my mum and dad, though dad doesn't care since he behaves almost as a muggle. Also as Dumbledore says, 'Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself', or something similar to that. I don't really remember."

Harry smiled slightly at that while Tonks served them the tea.

"So how's your job? It didn't seem well in your letter." he asked smiling while taking a sip.

"Oh well. Its not much bright that is sure. After the ministry fiasco, I was given a desk job. Just paperwork about the trials and stuff. Real boring too. Still its good pay and the boredom is just a side effect. I would do the paperwork willingly if they just took the boredom out of it. I don't know what terrible boring things are there for me in the future."

She finished sipping her tea and put the cup back on the table. By the time she was talking, Harry had already finished his share. Suddenly, hearing her last comment, a wonderful plan began to form in his mind. Now, he only hoped that he didn't screw it up.

"Hey, I can help you there. I am very good at predicting the future by reading tea leaves." he said very smoothly.

Tonks sent a disbelieving glance at him but Harry did not see it and took her cup in his hands and started to examine it very closely. He started to speak after a considerable time.

"Curious... very curious." he stated dramatically in a mystic voice..

"Yes I can see that you have a shape like a desk here maybe which tells about your desk job. But wait. What's this? The desk has a broken leg. Perhaps you will be transferred to another job or worse you will lose your job. But then there is nothing to worry about, I can tell you that. I can see here a girl dancing with joy which indicates you will be very happy soon, perhaps. It may also mean that if you lose your job and get a new one you will be sad at first, but then will be very happy and dance with joy." he finished in a suave manner.

Tonks look of disbelief was now mixed with a little bit of astonishment, horror and happiness; astonishment at his prediction, horror at losing her job and happiness at being able to dance with joy, Harry reasoned. He didn't understand how she could project so many different emotions on her face. It was like somehow they were pasted there. She finally snapped out of her stupor and gave a mocking laugh.

"Ha Ha, very funny, Harry James Potter. I don't know how you got those weird ideas but that was definitely not a real prediction."

"You don't believe me?" he asked in a fake incredulous voice. "Oh my God! What will Professor Trelawney say? I am her best student you know. I will tell you one thing Tonks. Whatever I have said will happen in a day, two days at the most. If it doesn't, then you can blame me. But when it does you will learn to believe the greatest seer in history, Harry James Potter."

Harry knew very well that Fudge would keep his end of the bargain. But if he wouldn't, then he would definitely have a tremendously hard time. He only hoped that Tonks didn't take the matter seriously. He would hate himself if she was hurt in any way. He didn't know how bad a temper she had, but considering that she was an auror, he would surely have hell to pay.

* * *

The two had continued to spend the rest of the evening leisurely chatting about random things. When it was almost close to dinner time, they both decided to call it a day. Tonks had to report early due to the fact that she had a desk job now instead of her auror duties, even though Harry had almost no work whatsoever. However, both of them were very reluctant to leave.It seemed that it took them every ounce of their conscious effort to do so. When they were leaving Harry was once again gathered in a fierce hug similar to the one's he usually received from Mrs. Weasley. He awkwardly returned it however, blushing slightly feeling her body against his, as his arms circled her waist. She was the same height as him and thus both were able to lay their heads on the others shoulders. She pulled back after a few seconds but again held him close. They both gazed in the others eyes and as emerald green met violet, they both seemed transfixed by the other. They separated after a few seconds and started to make their way towards the Dursleys house, each seemingly in their own thoughts. 

Just when they reached the front door, they both turned to each other.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry asked her.

"Tomorrow? Why?" Tonks asked, her brow furrowed in question.

"Well, considering that my prediction will most probably happen tomorrow, you will come to meet me and confess your mistake of doubting me." he replied cheekily, a smile playing on his lips.

"In your dreams Mr. Potter. Nothing of that sort is going to happen. But if it does, which I really doubt it will, then I'll see what to do."

"Your choice, milady. Don't tell then I didn't tell you."

"Sure, sure. Whatever."

"Bye Tonks."

"Bye Harry. See you soon."

With that she leant forward and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, so awfully close to his lips that he thought if he had turned his head ever so slightly, he would have been dead and buried six feet under. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching, her own cheeks ablaze, and apparated away with a soft pop, leaving a equally blushing Harry. When he managed to control his thought after a few moments, one thought entered his mind.

_Soon, my dear Nymphadora. Very soon.

* * *

_

When Harry entered the house later, he went inside to receive a glare from aunt Petunia and a very annoying smirk each from uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry realized that they must be thinking that he had spent the day working in a dusty old attic doing the cleaning. He decided to play along and acted very exhausted but had a wide smirk from the inside. It would be very good for him if the cover lasted for the summer. Thus he would at least have a _relative _calm in his not so normal life.

* * *

When Harry laid back on his bed that night, the day kept replaying in his mind. He felt that this surely was the best day of his life; well second best really following the one when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. He came to know Tonks a lot better than before. Though whatever he knew was only bits and pieces of her life, he thought that this was certainly enough for now. He wanted to have her friendship comparable to the one he shared with Ron and Hermione, although his heart wanted her to be more than just friends. But he remembered Remus' advice. He didn't want to screw up things with her. He didn't know if she liked him that way. Perhaps she would think he was too young and naive for her. Or perhaps she just wanted to be friends with him. He had no idea. 

He remembered the time when she had almost kissed him. His brain was actually in a dilemma, whether to be happy or to be sad with the kiss he had received; Happy because that would have caused some disturbances in their growing friendship and sad because he was unable to kiss her. When he was unable to reach a conclusion, he decided to let the matter rest and that he should feel both sad and happy. The night was thus spent in pleasant dreams of a lovely metamorphmagus.

* * *

In a cold and dank hall of an old castle somewhere in England, illuminated by the sickly green light of torches hanging on the walls, sat a lone figure on a large throne embedded with several magnificent stones situated to one side of the room. He was wearing a dark robe and his face was covered by a large hood. Skeletal thin arms and bony fingers emerged from the hands of the robe, the skin so pale that it appeared almost translucent. On one side of the throne curled up on the floor was a large snake which hissed something every now and then. The figure in the throne would then emit a similar hissing sound. It appeared that the two were having a conversation. 

Suddenly the figure in the throne cocked its head to one side and waited, apparently listening to something.

"Wormtail!" he said in a voice similar to a hiss, but loud enough to carry it to its intended recipient.

The doors of the hall opened and a slightly crouched man dressed in a black robe entered the room. He was a bald man with a pointed nose and grubby skin. He approached the throne and then bending down, lifted the hem of the figures robe and kissed it. He stood up again and moving a little back stood in front of the throne.

"What news do you bring me, Wormtail?" the figure in the throne hissed.

"The scrolls shall arrive in two days, my Lord." the man said, shaking a little.

"They better arrive, Wormtail. Else you will know the wrath of Lord Voldemort. I do not accept failure from my followers."

"Yes, my Lord. I will not fail you, my Lord."

"You can go. And return with the scrolls or else..." he left the rest of the threat hanging there.

The man approached the throne again and bending down kissed the hem of the robe as earlier. He then turned and hurried out of the room as fast as he could. The snake curled next to the throne hissed something again. The figure let out a soft chuckle.

"I promise, you will have him someday, my dear Nagini. But only when he is not needed. Soon Potter shall be dead and I will rule the world. And the old muggle-loving fool won't be able to do anything to stop it."

He let out a high-pitched maniacal laughter to which the snake hissed, probably agreeing with the plans of her master.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

1) Thanks to my beta-reader **Himanshu** for all the good work he is doing.

2) Thanks to all the **Readers** who have reviewed the story. Thanks for letting me know your views.

3) **uNople:** I had also thought about using the idea of Harry and Tonks falling and ending in a compromising position. But that one is used so much that I couldn't resist the urge to not use it. Also your idea of merging and bonding is quite good. Why don't you write a short story using it? I can tell it will be great.

4) **HermioneGreen:** Do all your reactions to my chapters start with 'Fanta'? Last one was 'Fantasmic', this one 'Fantabulous'. He He. Just kidding. Thanks for encouragement.

5) Also, this chapter may seem a little slow, but I wanted Harry to have some change in his depressed mood. And what better than spending time with Tonks. I would certainly love to do so. I promise that the pace will increase as the story progresses.

6) OK, last point. You see the little rectangular button below with 'Go' written over it. Just click it and post your opinions. **Please Review**.


	6. Of Predictions and Truths

**Disclaimer** - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter is dedicated to 'Jaquelyne Hawkins'. She was instrumental in cutting out my writers block.

Sorry for the long delay. Had some RL problems with which I won't bore you. Yet if you want to know about them, please see my LiveJournal. The link is on my Authors Page under Homepage. Please read **Important Notice** below.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Of Predictions and Truths 

Monday morning arrived the same as usual but Harry woke up feeling extremely refreshed. The memories of the previous day were still fresh in his mind and the rather _pleasant_ dreams the night before had made him a drastically cheerful person. He finished his morning rituals and went down to greet his family. He carefully kept his face expressionless so that his emotions would not be disclosed to the others.

After a light snack in the morning and a meal in the afternoon, Harry could be once again seen sitting on the blanket in the Dursleys lawn while Phoebe sat curled up next to him. The cat had taken an immense liking to him and whenever Harry was outside, the cat would be there next to him almost immediately. She was letting out contended purrs as he caressed her soft back. Every now and then he would scratch her behind the ears earning soft meows of happiness from her.

His mind wandered aimlessly as he could not think of anything to do. This summer was so far the most boring of his life. While the others had him doing the chores for his relatives, this one had him spend the time all alone, with only Hedwig and recently Phoebe for company. Due to the OWL exams that had taken place during the previous school year, he did not even have any homework to do. He only hoped that his training would start soon or else poor Tom would have to do nothing to harm him. He would just die of boredom.

He looked down at the cat to see that she was resting quietly. He gently shook her and called her name to wake her up.

"Phoebe. Get up girl."

She opened her eyes and meowed in, what he assumed to be, a reproachful tone for waking her out of her peaceful slumber.

"Why don't you head home, sweetheart? I have to write some letters. We'll meet again soon. I promise."

She cast a last sad glance at him and then scurried away. He let out a deep sigh at his boring life and went inside the house straight up to his room. He still had to write replies to the letters send to him by his friends. He wondered if he should write a letter to the Order but decided against it since someone or the other was coming to meet him everyday. So now he just had to write two letters, one to Ron and the other to Ginny.

The letter to Ron was fairly simple. He just wrote a quick note thanking him for the letter and saying that he was fine and the Dursleys were leaving him on his own. He didn't have to write to Hermione since she was traveling and it would be very difficult to send her a letter at this time. He now came across a very difficult hurdle. He knew that a reply to Ginny's letter would be difficult. But he understood really how much difficult it would be to phrase it only when he had written 7 different messages and scraped them as unsatisfactory.

Finally he decided to write a nice and small note that covered all the main points but was also satisfactory enough to convey his gratification.

_Dear Ginny,_

_First of all, I am very glad you wrote to me. I consider you as much a friend as Ron and Hermione. You don't know how much your friendship means to me. Last year, you were the only one keeping me in line and who stood up to face my stubbornness and I can't thank you enough for that._

_Your family and friends are the only people left for me in this world now. I have lost Sirius but I know all of you will be there for me. I know I should not feel guilty. I also know that this wasn't my fault but rather Voldemort and Bellatrix are to be blamed for it. I realize all of it. Its just that he was my Godfather, Ginny, and however hard I try to forget him, I just can't do that. He was a connection to my parents that I've now lost._

_But, I think that has given me a motive, an incentive, a purpose to defeat that bastard once and for all. I will have to face him one day and I will surely try to give him hell. I just want to stand up to him and give him twice the damage he has given me. I know I won't be alone since I have such worthy friends and you don't know how grateful I am._

_I think that with time, I will get over the loss, but for now, the pain and nightmares are my only companions and I will deal with them. Somewhere in my heart I know that things will get better and the days will change for the better._

_Say Hello from me to everyone and also tell them that I am fine and the Dursleys are treating me well, err... not bad actually. They don't know how to treat me well._

_Thanks again for writing to me and continue doing so._

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

He read the letter once again. It was not the most eloquently written, but at the same time expressive enough to carry his feelings. This was the first time he had written about Sirius and he felt that somehow, writing it just confirmed the fact. There was no way of denial now. He felt tears forming in his eyes again and wiped them furiously with the sleeve of his shirt. He wouldn't cry now. There was no time or importance for such trivialities. All that was important now was his future and that of the world.. If the fate of the world was residing on his shoulders, then so be it. He would take every step necessary to complete the task set for him by destiny.

He sealed both the letters without another thought. and looked toward his companion Carrying the letters in his hand, he silently walked up to Hedwig who was waiting in anticipation to carry them. He caressed her soft snowy feathers and tied the letters to the offered leg. After instructing her to carry them to Ron and Ginny, he watched as she flew out in the afternoon sky. He then went and rested on his bed, thinking about all the various ways in which he would like to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry didn't know how easily he succumbed to sleep thinking about all the different ways of killing all the Death Eaters and Tom himself. He was brought out of his peaceful slumber by the hooting of an owl. He sleepily opened his eyes to see a dark brown owl sitting on his desk with several letters tied to its leg. He waited for a moment till his vision cleared and then went up to the owl and removed its burden. As soon as the letters were removed, the owl turned and flew out of the window without a wayward glance. 

Harry looked at the pile and saw that all were addressed to him and were having the official Ministry seal engraved in the wax. Counting them he looked surprised to see five letters addressed to him from the Ministry. He opened the first one and saw that it was from Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He read the letter quickly to control his growing curiosity.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As we had discussed the recent events a couple of days ago and the conditions stated thereafter, I had a discussion with Ms. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mrs. Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Member of International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, about the various terms._

_I am pleased to inform you that the discussions were very successful and the conditions approved without any resistance. The above mentioned departments will be sending a confirmation letter regarding the various terms and you may receive all the letters together._

_I would also like to assure you Mr. Potter that all necessary steps are being taken to curb the advances of You-Know-Who and the Ministry is taking every step to ensure the safety of the people._

_The letter to Miss Tonks will be delivered by the end of the day. Sent herewith is the letter explaining her new tasks. I would also like to tell you that these will be in accordance with your requirements._

_Wishing you well,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic._

Harry smiled at the letter. Fudge was taking the necessary steps now. All left now was convincing the people not to remove him from office. He opened the second letter and saw that it was from Mafalda Hopkirk.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After having a discussion with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and receiving their consent, we have come to the decision that you are to be exempted from the Restriction of Underage Magic, due to recent events concerning the rise of You-Know-Who. The exemption is valid from the time you receive this letter and till it is revoked or you become of age when you will not be needing an exemption, whichever is first._

_I would also like to remind you that proper discretion be applied while using magic in front of others as people will not know about your exemption and may not react well, saying this is blatant favouritism. We are aware that this is not the case but certain people may not take this in an understanding manner and may resort to ridiculing you and the Ministry. This is in accordance with the suggestion of Headmaster Dumbledore._

_With Best Wishes,_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk,_

_Improper Use of Magic Office._

After reading the second letter, Harry started doing a dance around the small room waving his hands in an insane manner before finally coming to rest besides the pile of letters on the table. He took the third letter in his hand and saw that it was from Amelia Bones.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After having a discussion with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and receiving their consent, we have come to decisions regarding the various matters discussed._

_Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on the removal of your lifetime ban from Quidditch. I would like to see you continue the legacy we are so fond of watching._

_Secondly, from the current school year, all Educational Decrees issued last year by Ms. Dolores Umbridge, Former Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, are hereby declared null and void. We would like to see the school function properly again._

_Thirdly, charges are pressed against Ms. Dolores Umbridge, Former Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, for the use of Blood Quills and the threat and attempt to use an Unforgivable Curse, here the Cruciatus Curse, on another individual and in this case, on a minor. Be assured that a trial under Veritaserum will be held and no leniency will be taking place in giving a rational verdict._

_Lastly, you are also granted permission to learn how to apparate and requested to give an apparition test to receive your license, so that certain problems arising while apparating can be avoided. The information that you have the license, as you may be aware, will be kept a secret, as suggested by Headmaster Dumbledore._

_My best wishes on your future._

_Amelia Bones,_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

This letter prompted a rather longer dancing spree from Harry than the previous one. He opened the next letter and saw that it was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I requested the Minister that this letter be sent with the rest so that you may receive all at once. As you may have already read, all the matters you discussed with Cornelius have been taken care of. I will like to suggest you that discretion be applied whenever necessary while using the services._

_I would also like to congratulate you on your successful way of dealing with the Minister. You have made him realize his mistakes and approve your decisions and requirements in a very effective manner. There is also one more matter that I would like to discuss with you but this medium may not be the best, so I will leave it to the time when we meet next. I hope you will discuss the relevant issues with Miss Tonks when you meet her._

_All the Best for your training. Take care Harry._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

The Headmaster's letter conveyed the same advice of following caution as the previous two had mentioned. He wondered briefly what other matter Dumbledore wanted to discuss with him, but couldn't find a reasonable answer. He shrugged it off deciding that the Headmaster would talk with him about it the next time they meet.

He took the last letter and saw that this one was addressed to _Miss __Nymphadora Tonks, To Be Delivered by Mr. Harry Potter._ Harry marveled at the thoughtfulness of Fudge. That man really knew the ins and outs of politics. He hadn't expected such a formal letter, but nevertheless, this was much better. After reading the address, he wanted to open the letter but thought that he should let Tonks open it, after all, it was addressed to her. The only thing wrong with the letter was the fact that it had her full name written on it.

Now he only had to wait till Tonks arrived, which he reasoned, and knew without an iota of doubt, would happen before the day ended.

* * *

It was almost time for the Ministry departments to end their work for the day, only half an hour left and Tonks was sitting at her desk working furiously to complete the report on one of the Death Eater trials, all the while cursing her desk job. The report was required first thing in the morning tomorrow and she would have to complete it before she could go home. She was just giving the final touches, her quill dancing fervently on the parchment, before filing it away when her senior auror Kingsley Shacklebolt strode in her office and called out her name. 

"Tonks, I have a letter for you." he said in his deep baritone voice.

"Just a minute, Shack. Just let me finish this thing." she said her eyes still on her work, while gesturing him to sit.

About two minutes later, she had finally completed the report and with a flick of her wand, it was filed and settled in the filing cabinet. She heaved a sigh of relief and then turned her attention to the waiting auror. She frowned when she saw the apprehensive expression on her colleague's face.

"What is it Shack? Anything serious?"

"I don't exactly know, Tonks. Just got this letter for you. Its from the Minister. Written: _To Be Delivered Urgently._" he said passing her the said letter.

Tonks took the letter and opened it with growing anxiety. It was not always that someone received an urgent letter from the Minister. _What did Fudge want from me now, and that too Urgently_, she wondered. She opened the Ministry seal and started reading the letter.

_Auror Nymphadora Tonks,_

_This letter is addressed to notify you that your current position as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic has been revoked due to some unaccountable reasons. The Ministry has found your services unsatisfactory according to our requirements as stated under Section 29 D Sub-Section IV. You are hereby requested to clear all matters with the Ministry. It is imperative that you do not to resume your work from the next day of receiving this notice._

_Failure to comply with this notice will result in legal action to be taken against you under a full Wizengamot jury. Any objections with this notice could be brought to the notice of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge or Miss Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, only after two weeks passing from the date of receipt. Until that time you are prohibited from taking any steps against this notice._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic._

To say that the metamorphmagus was floored would not have been far from the truth. She reread the letter and continued to stare at it as if she were a muggle and had seen a ghost. Kingsley took one look at her open mouth and astounded features and rightly came to the conclusion that whatever was in the letter was outright terrible for her to act like this. Not being able to bear the suspensive silence anymore, he decided to bring her out of her reverie.

"Err... Tonks. Not to be prying or anything, but what the hell is written in that _'Urgent' _letter?" He asked, his deep voice laden with concern.

The effect was instantaneous as he had expected and he was successful in breaking her out of her shocked state.

"Oh, nothing much. Fudge sacked me. Here, take a look at this." She said while handing him the letter.

Surprised, he took the letter and read it quickly and looked up to see her deep in thoughts again. Even he couldn't believe it. Even though she was clumsy, there was no reason according to him due to which she would be dismissed from her job. Even if by some means she had done something wrong, which she definitely hadn't, it was customary to obtain opinions and reports from senior aurors and her co-aurors about the circumstances, which had not occurred. Kingsley was not sure, but he definitely thought something seriously wrong with the letter, or rather with the Minister of Magic.

During this time, Tonks was deep in thought regarding the events of the previous day. She recalled the so called prediction Harry had made and for a fleeting second thought that he had made a real prediction. But the more she thought, the more she felt that there was more to it than met the eye. She thought that this was probably a prank Harry had played on her just to tease her. _Well, if this is indeed a prank, then I am going to make it absolutely clear to him the consequences of this prank,_ she thought. But internally she prayed that this should indeed be a prank, because if it wasn't then she was basically jobless now.

She took the letter back from Kingsley, folded it neatly and started clearing up her things from her table. About halfway through, she heard his voice again.

"How are you taking this so calmly? And what are you going to do about this?"

"Dunno. I think whatever this letter says is not the complete truth. Its just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak."

"Then what will you do now?"

"I'll have to see if I can get the rest of the iceberg out of the water from someone who is holding it."

"And do you know who is holding this iceberg?"

"Yes."

"May I know who?"

"Oh Shack, you ask too many questions. But I'll tell you anyway." She said and continued her work without giving the answer.

"I am waiting." He said with a growl of frustration when she didn't answer him immediately.

"Its Harry Potter." She replied simply, with a small smile on her face.

"Harry Potter? But how on earth did he get the Minister to sack you? And why too?" He asked, shock written all over his place.

"That's what I am going to find out." She said as she finished her work and made her way out of the office.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows more about this." he said walking besides her.

"I don't think so, Shack. But like I said, I am going to find out."

They had reached the Ministry apparition point by now. She was just about to apparate away to her flat when she turned around to face him faster than he thought was humanly possible. This time she had a furious look on her face. Kingsley wondered what had happened to change her mood so drastically in a matter of seconds. But one look at her told him to keep his mouth shut. The answer he wanted came out by itself.

"Wait a minute!" She cried suddenly. "He used my name. My full bloody name. Oh I am so going to kill him."

With that she turned around again and was gone with a soft pop. Murmuring to himself about idiotic Ministers and stupid aurors, Kingsley too apparated away to his home.

* * *

Tonks apparated to her apartment along with her things still in a furious mood and dumped them in a pile on her bed. After a shower and a quick dinner, she got dressed and decided to head over to Harry's S_ummer Resort_ to get more information on the notice she had received earlier. She couldn't let go the feeling whether she believed it or not that Harry was at the root of all this mess. She apparated away again with a soft pop and appeared in an empty alley near the Dursleys home. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she started towards her intended destination. Unknown even to her, her mood had changed to being happy again by the very thought of seeing him one more time.

* * *

It was a really hot summer evening that day as Harry waited for Tonks to come. He was currently sitting in the Dursleys living room going over some of the magazines that they had subscribed. Not that they read them anyway. They just purchased them so that their guests and neighbours would be impressed of their good tastes. It didn't matter to them that they wasted much money on buying such things but not reading them. _Oh well, its their money. Who am I to question its use?_ He thought. 

The Dursleys had left earlier since they had been invited for dinner to some friends place. His uncle had come home earlier than usual and everyone, except Harry that is, in the house had a look of excitement on their face. He remembered the _pleasant_ conversation he had with his uncle just before they were about to leave. At that time, Harry was sitting in his room going over his textbook which happened to be none other than 'History of Magic'. He actually found the book quite interesting. He reasoned that this was probably because two reasons; one – He was bored, and two – Binns wasn't droning about it.

He heard the pounding of large feet on the steps and looked up just in time to see the door to his room open as his uncle dressed in a formal suit entered inside. He cast one distasteful look around the room and finally levelled his gaze on Harry. Harry, for his part, was looking at his uncle with a tremendously bored expression on his face, which seemed to infuriate the bulky man.

"Listen here boy. We, that is to say, me, your aunt and your cousin have been invited to a friends place for dinner. You are, of course, not invited. Your aunt has taken much effort to make sandwiches for you." Harry had to snort at this, but he quickly changed it into a cough. _Much Effort,_ he thought dryly. "They are placed on the dining table and you are to eat them. Do you understand? We do not want those _freaks_ to come banging into our home saying we did not feed you. We will be returning a little late. While we are gone, you are not to touch anything, and I repeat, anything in the house. If we find out after coming back that you have damaged our property, then we'll have to deal with you in the proper way. Do you understand this boy?" He asked in what he thought to be an intimidating voice.

"Perfectly." Was the only response Harry could manage in amusement without downright laughing in his uncles face.

The trio had left five minutes later and Harry was left alone in the house, not that he minded of course. He was once again pleased with his fate. If Tonks were to come now, they had the house to themselves. It would be perfect so that he could explain to her all the things about his plan. Hopefully, his training would begin from tomorrow.

* * *

Harry had finished the sandwiches his aunt had prepared for him with _much effort_ some time ago and was currently lounging on a sofa in the living room reading one of the car magazines. He was very astonished at the different models that were shown, each as attractive, if not more, than the others. He really wanted to drive some of those beauties but internally he knew that they could never be compared to his Firebolt. No doubt they were beautiful, and costly too, but he could never feel the same way he did whenever he was airborne. The thrill and the exhilaration that he felt while on his broom was insurmountable. He was able to reach speeds the cars could never dream of. 

And most importantly, cars could not fly; unless of course magic was involved. This promptly made him remember his monumental journey from King Cross station to Hogwarts with his best friend Ron in the flying Ford Anglia owned by Mr. Weasley, Ron's dad. The car was now roaming freely somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he went to open the door, his wand in his hand as always. Oh, he even had his wand with him when he had to answer the call of nature. He cautiously looked to the peep-hole to find an attractive woman with bubblegum pink hair. One would think she would change it to normal looking when she was out on the streets, but to no avail.

Harry opened the door with his wand pointed at her and backed inside the house, his eyes taking in her every movement waiting for her reaction. She just gave him a heart-stopping smile and followed inside, closing the door behind her. She was wearing a faded blue jeans and her trademark Weird Sisters T-Shirt. When she saw the wand still pointed at her, she changed her hair colour rapidly through a cycle before bringing it to rest on the previous one.

Harry had to smile at her way of confirming her identity. It was very... Tonks. And that explained everything. Always.

He relaxed and tucked his wand inside his jeans pocket as he beckoned her inside. Once inside the living room, they made themselves comfortable on the sofa, almost in the same manner as they had at Mrs. Figg's house.

"How come no one's at home?" Tonks asked immediately.

"Oh, they have gone for dinner to a friends place. Leaving me here of course."

"Is this a coincidence or you planned even this to happen?" She asked evenly.

Harry gave her one of his loop-sided grin that made her heart melt and answered in a overly dramatic tone.

"You give me too much credit, dear _Nymphadora._" He said, stretching her name. "Can a worthless person as myself be capable of such an accomplishment?"

"Don't call me that, Harry. If you do once again, I swear I'll..." She began to say furiously, while internally she marvelled how beautiful it sounded when he said it, when she was cut off by him.

"Castrate me? What will you do to me, dear _Nymphadora_?" He asked with amusement.

"Please Harry." She pleaded. "I don't like it."

"But I do." He said with such a straight face that she didn't have to use Veritaserum to know that he was telling the truth.

"What's in a name? That which we call a Rose by any other word would smell as sweet." He continued and she felt she could no longer argue with him when he had said this. Her heart went out to him and she couldn't stop the redness from creeping to her cheeks. _Sweet Merlin, he is going to kill me with his lovely mannerisms,_ she thought. Harry, on the other hand, was wondering what possessed him to say that.

"Yes, well, I don't like it. That is, I didn't use to like it. I mean, its not that I don't like it, its just that I don't like it. I mean, what kind of name is Nymphadora. Its big and not good. I mean, its good but its not that good. It could have been more good but no. My mum had to name me..."

"Tonks, you are not making any sense." Harry cut off her rambling. "Anyway, since you have come here, does this mean that you have effectively lost your job?" He asked smirking.

Tonks relaxed slightly with the change of subject. She didn't know how she would have continued when he was sitting in front of her, a small smile playing on his lips, watching her intently. _Wait a minute, watching me intently! Why on earth is he watching me?_ She thought and hoped that it was in a good way. But her thoughts now turned towards the purpose she had come here for.

"Of course, Harry. When the Boy-Who-Lived puts his mind to something, is it possible that it wouldn't happen as per his wishes? One question that can be asked is that 'How' you managed to pull this off. It maybe the most appropriate but I think at this point it is irrelevant. The question that now remains is 'Why' you did it."

"Oh! And how can you be so sure that I did it? Surely I am not the Minister of Magic."

"That is what I am saying Harry. I don't know how you did it. As I said earlier, it is irrelevant now that it has already happened. If you want, you can tell me how you did it, but I would really like to know the reason why you did it? I don't think I have done anything against you that made you take away my job, have I?"

Harry saw that she was keeping a straight and impassive face but her eyes, who had managed to betray her, were shining with tears. Harry felt awful that he had caused pain to her, but then reasoned that this was for the better. She would be receiving a high salary and hopefully a job that she would enjoy. And he would be getting invaluable training which would save his arse some day or the other. A little sorrow would be forgotten in a few minutes when the matter was cleared.

"Tonks, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" At her nod, he continued. "This is the same thing I was talking about. Now, firstly I would like to tell you that it is true that you have lost your job but you have gained another instead."

Now Tonks was surprised. Of all the things she expected him to say, she never expected to hear this. What another job was he talking about? And what if she didn't like it? Many questions were forming in her mind but all of them stopped when he resumed speaking again.

"I spoke with Dumbledore in the beginning of the holidays. As we know, Voldemort has come out in the open now and it is only a matter of time before he starts attacking. According to Snape, he is currently a little unwell but he will be better sooner than we can be happy with. And as he is my biggest fan, the Headmaster and I, are sure that he will attack me.

Now you, being an Order member, may already know that a prophecy has been made regarding the fate of this world. It speaks about the one who can vanquish Voldemort. What you do not know is what it says. The contents are to be kept a secret according to Professor Dumbledore and as of now, only two people know it in entirety; Dumbledore and me. The prophecy cannot be described to you as I said before but I can tell you a gist of it. It says that only one person on this entire earth can _'vanquish the Dark Lord'_. And it isn't Dumbledore. No prizes for guessing who. Ain't I the luckiest bloke in the universe?

As for how I did what I did, I took help from Fudge in return of supporting his government. He has taken care of a number of things for me while I and Professor Dumbledore take care of making sure he stays as Minister in exchange. You will want to know why am I supporting him and you may even have guessed it. If the Ministry falls, we can surely expect a large scale attack from Tom on it or a Death Eater or one of the Dark sympathizers to be elected as the Minister of Magic. I have discussed this all with the Headmaster and he in turn with Fudge. While I may not like him, he is our only hope of maintaining control. Already the people are way too much against him.. If we too stand up against him, the community will surely be doomed. Supporting him will actually do us some good and even get us more time to increase our defences. I am happy that at least something good is coming due to the fame of this bloody scar.

The Headmaster believes, and I believe him, that Fudge has had a change of heart. He has definitely forgone his greed for his position. He knows the predicament in which he is currently. He will have to take active decisions against Voldemort and his followers and this is going to be very risky. But he is willing to take the responsibility where no one else can, or in my opinion will. As I said earlier, he is our only hope of maintaining control."

Tonks was listening to his speech intently. She regretted how someone she liked so much had to face all this. She marvelled how much maturity he was showing at this young age. The weight of the prophecy was already on his shoulders. Since the time she had known about Harry, she knew that one day he would yield much power. His deeds at young age certainly promised this. Only two wizards could be powerful enough to kill Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry. And if Dumbledore couldn't do it, then it would not take a genius to know who could. She even understood the political situation he was getting into, even though he hated his fame. The explanation definitely answered the how in her mind. The only question was why. She only hoped that she could be of some help to him.

"And how does me losing my job help you or anything for that matter?" she asked somewhat hopefully.

"Oh God, don't you see? You are the key to the puzzle. You are my Queen, err... I mean the Queen as in the Queen of a chessboard." He corrected immediately, turning a little red. He failed to see a similar colour on the cheeks of his companion. "I have got a letter for you from Fudge. Its addressed to you so I did not open it. You were dismissed because you couldn't do what you have to by continuing to work there. And we didn't want everyone to know you are involved. That's why I told Fudge to sack you. This way, we can fake that you were sacked and take you out of the picture but you will actually be training me and also being my bodyguard. There are also some other plans, but they are for the future.

I have got permission from Fudge, Amelia Bones and Mafalda Hopkirk to practice magic. All of these people know about the situation and Dumbledore has talked with them. The only problem was getting you without arousing suspicions. And I think I have managed that." He said with a confident smirk.

"Merlin, Harry! You planned all this. And here I was thinking that you were an innocent fifteen year old kid with not a care in the world."

"Circumstances have changed me Tonks. And having a Dark Lord plotting to kill you every day of your life certainly doesn't help." He replied honestly.

Silence reigned the room after this statement and no one knew how to break the ice. Tonks knew Harry was hurting after Sirius' death. Now with the prophecy hanging over his head, she didn't know if he could find happiness in his life again. One thing she knew was that she was determined to help him in any way she could.

"I'll bring the letter." Harry said suddenly and went up to his room and returned after a few moments with an official letter similar to the one she had received earlier. She saw that once again her complete name was written on it but she let it go for the moment. She opened it hastily to read what was written inside.

_Miss Nymphadora Tonks,_

_Your status as an auror which was earlier revoked has been updated considering the present circumstances. You are hereby reappointed as an employee of the Ministry of Magic in the Unspeakable Department, Grade A. You already know the importance and confidentiality involved in such a position and are hereby prevented from revealing your position or Ministry information to any individuals except those related to your assignments._

_The main advantages of your renewed status are the increase in salary and the secrecy of your status, which will only be known to a few select individuals. As you may have already guessed, you will be working incognito. Your assignment begins from tomorrow itself. Your current assignment is working with one, Mr. Harry James Potter, by his explicit request, as a trainer-cum-bodyguard and ensuring that he is well trained and protected. We expect nothing but the best from you._

_Give my regards to Mr. Potter._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Minister of Magic._

Reading the letter from the Minister of Magic cleared all her remaining doubts. Not that she had really doubted him in the first place, but a written confirmation of what Harry had told her was enough to silence her uncertainty. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her again. _Please don't do that_, she pleaded internally. She handed him the letter which he read quickly and gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?"

"When do we start?"

"As soon as we can. Quantocius Quantotius."

"Okay then. I think we can begin tomorrow itself. I'll leave now. Expect me some time around ten, Okay?"

"What? So soon? You came just now."

"Harry, I've been here for almost two hours. And if I don't leave now, I won't get enough sleep. And I won't be able to wake up early tomorrow. And we won't be able to start early. And then..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I get your point. But promise me we'll get started early."

"I promise. See you tomorrow."

"Good-bye."

After giving Harry a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, Tonks apparated away leaving behind a very excited Boy-Who-Would-Learn-To-Kick-Some-Ass.

* * *

In the dimly lit dining room of a cold castle, Lord Voldemort was sitting tapping his fingers impatiently on the exquisitely decorated wooden table. At last when he could no longer control it, he gave an enraged hiss and called out his servant. 

"Wormtail."

In less than a fifteen seconds, a mousy looking thing, err... person entered the room and bowed deeply.

"Why hasn't my Pizza arrived yet?" the Dark Lord hissed again.

"My Lord, I have no idea. I will go and look at it immediately."

"No you fool. Stay here."

With that he took his wand out from his robes and uttered a very horrible curse at the mousy person, a curse that no human should be subjected to, the Crustaceous Curse.

"Crusteo." The Dark Lord screamed.

The effect was instantaneous. The mousy person was immediately transformed to a crust similar to that of a pizza. Voldemort then levitated it and placed it on a huge plate. He took some onions, tomatoes, cheese and other other such things required for a pizza and placed them as the toppings. He then proceeded to cut it in six equal pieces. He took one piece in his hand, dipped it in sauce and gave it an experimental bite. A very cruel, yet satisfied smile soon formed on his lips.

"Ah, I never knew Wormtail Pizza would taste so excellent. Pity I had only one of him."

He then continued to relish the remaining of 'Wormtail Pizza'.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

1) I had originally written quite a bit of Tonks angst in this, but I couldn't take it myself so I scrapped and rewrote it. This is much better in my opinion. This was the main reason for the delay.

2) Thanks to Himanshu for Beta-reading this chapter.

3) 31 Reviews. I am overwhelmed. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I cannot thank each and everyone by name, unless you have a question or point out a mistake, but I would like to say that I read each and every one of them and every single review makes me increasingly happy. So keep reviewing

4) Thanks to Dragonmaster for pointing out the fact about Tonks' dad. I knew that he was a wizard but I probably missed it while writing Due to your minute observation I've been able to correct it.

5) Oh yeah. You see that little button below on the left. Just click on that and tell me what you think.

6) **Important Notice:** No, I am not discontinuing this story. I just wanted to inform you that, I will be posting spoilers and polls on my LiveJournal. The address in on my Authors Page in the Homepage link. The polls will be to ask readers opinion on various aspects of the story I would like to incorporate. The same will be asked here, but spoilers and fragments from the story can only be read on my LiveJournal. I would like to advice those who want to, can read them there and even leave comments.

7) Lastly, I know that you are not dumb, else you wouldn't have been reading my story, but the last part of this chapter was meant to be as a joke. I read some story where an author had written Voldemort used the Crustaceous Curse on Harry. Don't know if the author was making 'Harry Pizza', but I have surely made 'Wormtail Pizza'. **Warning:** Highly toxic. Please refrain from consuming.

8) Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Please Read and Review. Remember, your reviews keep the story alive.

9) Quantocius Quantotius : As Quickly As Possible (Latin).


	7. Authors Notes

**Authors Note:** This is for all those people still waiting to get an update of this fic - and for others as well. The author "Mordecai" expired on 22nd of June this year due to apparent heart failure. He was kept in the ICU for 20 days during which his condition did not seem to improve and in the end, his heart stopped responding.

For those who ask how I know this, I ought to since I am his brother. My name is Levi. For any more information, contact me on my Gmail ID - levi365.

This is in response to the reviews the fic kept getting even after HBP was out asking for an update. Even though I had a decent amount of contribution in writing it, I won't be continuing it. To me it seems pointless as HBP is out. But for those readers who really wish to know M's ideas for the next book – oh yes, he had started working on the next one too – I may try out a version of my own, including his ideas.

Readers who would like to contribute ideas and so on can mail me on the above stated Gmail account or even on his LiveJournal. I have been quite busy and have not been able to respond sooner so please forgive me for that.

Thank You.


	8. New Notice

Hey folks, I have resurfaced in the world of fan-fiction a long time after the death of my brother. Now I have posted a story about my take on the plot. It's called Harry Potter and the Next Great Adventure. Please check it out.

Remember to Read and Review.

---Levi. 


End file.
